To become a bijuu
by ikaovret
Summary: The title says it all. I was inspired to make this story from pentupfury's Naruto: Ancestry Renewed fic. In this fic Naruto will be a lot smarter than in the canon. Paring will be NarutoxFemKyuubi. this might be a godlike naruto fic. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: What am I supposed to? That this is my first fanfic? Well this is my first fanfic so be gentle with the reviews. And please don't put reviews like this "This Sucks!" but please make at least like this "This sucks because the plot is shitty and characters are even worse" or something like that. That is all and enjoy. If this is good.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything associated to it

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Konoha. Well as normal as it can get when a mob is chasing a small boy through the streets. The boy looked like a normal 5 year old with spiky blond hair and clear blue eyes. Only unusual about this boy was that he had three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki the prison for the strongest bijuu, the Kyuubi no kitsune. The existence of Kyuubi was possibly one of the most worst kept secrets in Konoha. Only people who didn't know about Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto were the children born after Kyuubi's attack.

The mob was yelling things like "Stop running you demon!" "Stop and let us finish what Yondaime-sama started!" or "Where are you going demon spawn! We just want to kill you!"

Naruto was crying and yelling at the mob "What have I done to you!" Mob just yelled more angry things at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto who knew Konoha like the back of his hand took the wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. Naruto started to panic and look for a way out. During that time he had his back turned to the mob and the few shinobis in there started using him as target practice throwing kunais and shurikens at scared Naruto. He just fell to ground and curled to ball and waited for the pain to come which soon started. First it was only the civilians who kicked and punched Naruto but then shinobis started attacking him with kunais.

Luckily Naruto had fallen unconscious just when shinobis started attacking him. Soon after falling unconscious the Hokage arrived with ANBU. "ANBU take these 'people' to Ibiki and Anko and tell them they are free to do what they want to them but they must be alive!" The Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled to ANBU who were next to him. Mob after hearing this paled drastically. Sandaime walked to unconscious Naruto and carried him to hospital for treatment.

During this time Naruto was inside his mind. "Where am I?" Naruto asked himself. Last memory he had was that he was getting attacked by a mob. Seeing nothing to do, he started to travel in the sewer. He walked through hallways in knee deep water. Then he heard soft sobbing from somewhere. "Whose there?" Naruto asked loudly.

After some time waiting for answer that didn't come he was determined to locate the one who was crying. So with new founded courage our blonde hero started to go to the sound of the crying.

What he found was something he didn't expect. What he found was a massive gate possibly bigger than the hokage's tower it had massive bars and in the middle of the gate was a kanji for seal. Sobbing that he had heard was coming beyond that gate.

Naruto was scared to go to through the gate but hearing the sobbing he steeled his resolve and walked past the bars. What he found was not something he had expected. There was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She had her knees on her chest and hands around her knees. On top of her head were two red fox ears. She was wearing a red kimono.

"Who are you and why are you crying?" Naruto asked curiously. The woman her head so fast that he swore he heard a snap. Woman's eyes widened as she saw him and suddenly she pounced from the floor and tackled Naruto and was crying on his shirt saying sorry again and again.

"Why are you apologizing?" Naruto asked. "Because I'm the reason why you're hated." she said while sobbing. It was then when Naruto noticed nine tails waiving behind her. "Who are you? Why you have those cute ears?" Naruto asked her curiously. He really wanted to know who she was and where they were. "Me? I'm Kyuubi no kitsune." She answered. "B-but you're supposed to be dead."

"No that is a lie. I was sealed inside you by your father, the Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze." Kyuubi said. "M-m-my father was the Yondaime!" Naruto yelled suddenly "But why wasn't I told about it." "I don't know but I know that I will be here to help you become the strongest person alive." Kyuubi said with determination. "Really, thank you Kyuubi-chan" Naruto said while hugging Kyuubi tightly.

Kyuubi was stunned. She believed that Naruto would hate her for what she did. "Why you don't hate me for what I did?" Kyuubi asked. "I don't know why you attacked but I know you aren't a bad person because you offered to train me and you were crying. If you were a demon like we were told you wouldn't cry, right?" Naruto said while having his hand behind his head and giving a foxy grin, Kyuubi looked at him and she looked like she would start crying. She jumped and took Naruto into a hug saying her thanks repeatedly.

They stayed like that for a while until Naruto broke the silence "So Kyuubi-chan is Kyuubi real name?" "No my real name is Naomi." Kyuubi, now named Naomi answered.

"So when do we start training? And where am I?" Naruto asked happily. "Answer to your questions are that we're inside your mind and we'll start your training soon but when you wake up ask the old man hokage that could you get your own apartment." Naomi told to Naruto. "Okay but why?" "Weren't you just kicked out of the orphanage?" "Yes… Oh I understand but what things I will learn during training?" "Well my personal taijutsu style which doesn't have name. I never bothered naming it. You'll also learn seals and the academy three." Naomi stated. "Ooh that's so cool!" Naruto yelled joyously. "Naruto listen. You'll soon wake up remember to ask Sandaime to give you your apartment." Naomi said as Naruto was fading from view.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N If someone would like to be a beta reader please send a private message to me and tell me how the beta reader thing works. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story. It's nice to read that you want me to continue this story. Well I don't have often a lot to say so I will put something about the reviews that I got.

Reviews, those of you who put that my first chapter was a cliché I have to say that I know it's a cliché but it was the only place that I can make it and it would have some plot. I could made this to happen during the Mizuki incident, Battle on Wave country, VotE battle or after the time skip but I realized that all those all clichés and that start I used was the best.

And to you Rixxell Stryfe. Thank you for those ideas but they won't fit properly to my story and I must say that I got my inspiration for this story from Naruto: Ancestry Renewed. This story is not based upon it.

Now I'm sorry if I appeared rude in any way. Please read and review but most importantly enjoy.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

"Hello!" Normal talking.

'_Hello' _Telepathic talking.

Chapter 2

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a busy man. But that comes with being a hokage, doing that damnable paperwork, going to pointless council meetings etc. He wasn't in his office right now because of Naruto. To him Naruto was his unofficial grandson. So, right now Hiruzen was in the hospital looking out for Naruto. It wasn't the first time he was here looking out for Naruto. Usually Naruto was sent to hospital once a week.

Hiruzen was shaken from his thoughts when Naruto started to stir. "Take it easy Naruto-kun. We don't want you to open those wounds." Hiruzen said as Naruto tried to sit up. "I know Jiji but I had this weird dream where I met this girl called Naomi." Naruto told Hiruzen. '_It wasn't a dream Naruto-kun.'_ Suddenly Naruto rose and said "Naomi-chan is that you?" _'Yes it's me Naruto-kun… If you want to answer just think your reply and I will hear it.'_ Naomi said from the seal. _'Like this?'_ Naruto thought. '_Yes Naruto-kun. Just like that_'

While Naruto and Naomi had a telepathic talk, Hiruzen was horrified about the idea of who Naomi is. "Konoha to Naruto." Hiruzen said to Naruto "Naruto-kun can you tell me who Naomi is?" Naruto thought could he tell Jiji who Naomi-chan was. '_Tell him. I know you can trust him._' Naomi told Naruto. "Jiji can I tell you that in private?" Naruto said to Hiruzen. He nodded in response and told silently the two ANBU who were hiding in the room to leave. When they were gone he started to do some hand seals and when he was finished the room glowed blue for a while.

"Now we can talk in peace. Tell me who Naomi is?" Hiruzen asked with a strict voice. "Well Naomi-chan is the Kyuubi no kitsune. When were you going to tell me that? Or about whom my father is?" Naruto answered and asked sounding angry at the end. Hiruzen paled when he heard about Kyuubi being Naomi and had a guilty look when Naruto asked those questions. "You weren't ready to hear about your father. Yondaime had many enemies like Iwa who would have started a war or would have send assassins to kill you. " Hiruzen stated sadly. "And about the Kyuubi well I would have told you when you made gennin."

Naruto pondered for a while and said "I understand your reasoning Jiji but you could have told me earlier." Hiruzen was stunned by the forgivness that Naruto had. "Naruto-kun, how can you forgive me so easily?" Hiruzen asked curiously. "You had your reasons which I yunderstand. That reminds me can I have my own apartment? Preferably somewhere out of the way so that I can train in peace."

Hiruzen pondered this for a while and responded "Well I'll try but no promises." "That's all I ask." Naruto said while going back to bed. Hiruzen rose up from the chair he was sitting and walked out of the door and took one last look at Naruto.

As soon as Naruto fell asleep he found himself inside of his mind. "Damn this place is a mess. I better find a way to change this." Naruto said to himself while looking at the sewers that were his mind. He started walking to the seal for a talk with Naomi.

As soon as Naruto came in front of the seal he yelled "Naomi-chan! Are you there?" "Yes, I'm here." Was the response he heard from Naomi. "Naomi-chan can you tell me how to change this… sewer into something better… like a meadow?" "Just think you about changing and think at the same what you want it to change." After hearing that Naruto looked like he was in deep concentration.

Soon he felt something around him and heard a gasp. Opening his eyes he wasn't ready for what he saw because he didn't believe that it would be so easy. He stood in really big meadow. Far in the horizon there were mountains and forests and were he stood was a field full of flowers and grass.

"So do you like it?" Naruto asked Naomi whose mouth was hanging and eyes widened. Naruto suddenly found himself in the ground with crying Naomi on top of him saying thank you constantly.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned for her wellbeing. "Yes it's just been so long when I last saw something like this." She answered. "No problem. I have one question Naomi-chan. Do you know who my mother is?" Naruto asked with a smile but on the inside he was dying to know who his mother was. "Naruto-kun your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was my last container. She was tomboyish and had long red hair and violet eyes. She was as big ramen freak as you are." Naomi said like she was remembering some sad memories.

"Thanks Naomi-chan. But if you were sealed inside my mother then how could you attack?" "I attacked because someone with orange spiral mask tried to take me from your mother and succeeded. I was still weak from helping your mother in her pregnancy. When he took me from your mother he cast a genjutsu on me that made me go berserk. Your father apparently knew I was under genjutsu and sealed me inside you to help you and me." "Thank you Naomi-chan for telling me that."

Naruto woke up around six pm and rose up to sitting position on the bed. He saw that new set of those orange jumpsuits were on a chair next to the bed. He quickly put on the clothes and ran from the hospital to the hokage's tower. There he ran the stair up and past the secretary who yelled him to get out but he didn't listen and stormed into the hokage's office yelling "Hey Jiji! So can I have my own apartment?" "Well I did find one house that doesn't have any occupation and it is close to a training ground so you don't have to run long way to train." Naruto jumped and hugged Hiruzen with all his might, yelling thank you again and again. Hiruzen just chuckled. "Shall we go and look at your apartment?" "Yes let's go!" Naruto yelled while dragging Hiruzen.

30 minutes later they arrived to the apartment complex which looked like it had seen better days. It had three floors and some of the windows were broken. "Is this my new home? It looks like it won't be standing longer than a week." "Yes Naruto-kun this is your new home. The whole building is yours just do some repairing and it will be good as new." "But I don't know how to repair this." "Sorry Naruto-kun I was getting ahead of myself. I will send someone to repair the building soon." "Please don't tell them that I live here." Naruto pleaded because he knew if the repairmen know he lives there they wouldn't come or would destroy it further. "Alright Naruto-kun I won't tell them you live here." Hiruzen told him as he left. As soon as Hiruzen left Naruto started to explore the place

It took two hours for Naruto to settle in. After settling in he pondered how to get inside of his mind. He soon looked outside and found out that sun had set. He went to get ready for sleeping.

After he fell asleep he found himself inside his mind and started looking for Naomi. "Naomi-chan when do I start training?" Naruto asked when he found Naomi sitting in the forest. "Tomorrow Naruto-kun just rest today." Naomi responded. Naruto just nodded and sat next to Naomi and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

Naruto yawned and stretched while looking out the window and saw that sun was just rising. '_Naomi-chan shall we start my training?_' Naruto thought. '_Yes start with doing 25 pushups, 25 sit-ups, 25 pullups, 50 squats and run to the closest training ground and run around it six times. Then you will eat your breakfast. That will be your morning routine and it will become harder every day_.' Naomi responded. Naruto just nodded and put on his clothes then started doing his new morning routine. After doing them and eating his breakfast he noticed it was noon. '_What now?_' Naruto asked through the telepathic link that he and Naomi made after their first encounter. _'Now we unlock your chakra.' 'My chakra? What is that? Is it what the shinobis use?' 'Yes Naruto-kun it is. To unlock your chakra you must either meditate or someone must flood your chakra network with chakra. I could do it but it will hurt like hell.'_ Naruto pondered about it and after some consideration chose to allow Naomi to flood his chakra network with her chakra and started to brace himself for the pain which soon came. It hurt worse than all of his beatings combined.

The reason why it hurt so much is because Naomi's chakra is somehow poisonous. No one has ever figured out why bijuu's chakra was poisonous to humans. The most common theory is that its composition is different from human chakra.

The pain started to lessen in 30 minutes but to Naruto that felt more like 3 hours. _'Let's not do that again, okay.'_ Naruto said through the link. _'Don't worry Naruto-kun. The painful part is now over and it worked but downside is that while you already had jounin level chakra reserves now because of my chakra they are closer to kage level.' _Naomi told him. _'That is bad how? I mean isn't bigger chakra levels better?' 'No, bigger reserves are only good if you got by training because then your control isn't too bad. You however got during birth and after that unlocking in which some of my chakra became yours, so your control is downright poor.' 'Damn so how do I get my control good?' 'By training of course. Let's start by climbing trees without using your hands.' 'What! How am I supposed to do that?' 'Easy, just focus your chakra on your feet and walk up some tree but before that I will teach you a jutsu that will help you on the long run. Jutsu's name is Kage Bunshin no jutsu. It's really useful because it's a solid clone that when dispelled gives all of its memories to the user. Just don't dispel all of the at once. I'll send the hand seal to you now.'_

Soon after hearing those words, Naruto saw in his mind the cross shaped hand seal. He then tried it again and again yelling the name of the jutsu and molding the needed chakra into the hand seal.

It took him two hours to create a single kage bunshin. He and his clone started to jump up and down in joy when he got it. _'Very good Naruto-kun. Now put as much chakra as you can in the jutsu and try again.'_ Naruto heard through the link. Absentmindedly nodding and trying again he yelledthe name of the jutsu and did the cross shaped hand seal while pushing as much chakra as he could he saw 20 smoke clouds around the training ground. He started to feel a little dizzy from chakra exhaustion. _'Rest for now Naruto-kun. You did everything right. Go get some food and go to sleep.'_ Naomi said to him.

Reason why Naomi told Naruto to go to sleep was that when you have chakra exhaustion, even as mild as Naruto had, you still would sleep longer than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Hello everyone. It's me again and here is the newest chapter. Those of you who want this to become a harem fic I have to tell you one thing. If you have someone you want to be with Naruto then tell me who it is and tell me a good way to make them immortal, other than having them become a chakra construct. And those who think I need a beta reader, please if anyone of you is a beta reader and is interested in betaing this, then please inform me. That's all I have to say. Now enjoy my fic.)

Chapter 3

It has been four years since the day when Naomi started to help Naruto by training him. Since then he had trained like no tomorrow and training like that always makes great results. Overall he could probably take a chuunin on and win.

His first training year was mostly getting chakra control better, light physical training and learning what they learn in the academy. In that year he got his chakra control on chuunin level and learned what normal children learn during two years in academy. Also he learned some practical stuff, like cooking, hunting etc.

Second year had less education and he learned kawamiri no jutsu and henge no jutsu. Naomi told him he didn't need to learn bunshin no jutsu because he already knew kage bunshin which is a lot better than the normal bunshin. Also his physical training increased a lot. During the second year he also bought some weights while using henge. Result? His strength and speed rose.

During the third year he started to learn seals while doing the same things he did last year. He found out that Naomi was a seal master who was on par with Yondaime or perhaps even better. They found out that Naruto is a prodigy in seals. He had to go to the academy which caused him to get less training time but he just did more intense training. During this year he started to learn Naomi's taijutsu style which utilized dodging a lot and fast counterattacks.

The fourth year Naruto learned his elemental affinity they were wind and lightning, after learning about them, he started to train in controlling both elements. His training also included kenjutsu to which he took a wakizashi as his weapon of choice. The wakizashi wasn't really special. It looked like a completely normal sword which was just the thing he wanted. The style he trained utilized fast movement and the user looked like he danced around his opponents looking for a weakness in their defense.

Now we find Naruto sitting by a tree in Training ground 21 resting. He was 144 cm tall and there wasn't much baby fat anywhere on his body. It was testament for his rigorous physical training. He was wearing sandals and black sweat pants and was sweaty due to the fact that he just did 250 pushups, 250 sit-ups, 200 pull-ups and 300 squats. While he looked like he was just sleeping, he actually was having a conversation in his mind. _'Why must I have to act like a looser in academy Naomi-chan.' _Naruto said to Naomi.

'_It's simple, because then people will underestimate you. You do understand that you will never be anything here. It's better off if you leave this village. At least as long as the older generation is alive.' _was Naomi's answer.

'_Okay. But should I fail the first two times?' 'Why would you want that?' 'Simple if I fail two times I have two more years to train.' _Naruto told her. _'You make a good point there Naruto-kun.' 'What will I learn during the next six years?' 'You will learn elemental ninjutsu next year also you'll learn to use sais and bo-staff.'_ After hearing that Naruto simply fell asleep.

He had improved a lot during his nine years of training. He could now take on a jounin and come out victoriously. He also became a seal master though he wasn't on par with Yondaime or Naomi. It was now the time for Naruto's third gennin exam. Naruto was the longest one in his class by the height of 172 cm because Naomi thought it was a good idea to be tall as an adult and he was dressed in orange jacket and orange pants that seemed to be little too big for him. He also had normal pair of sandals. While walking to academy he asked Naomi _'Naomi-chan should I pass this time?' 'I think you shouldn't pass today.' 'Why?' _Naruto asked, curious why he shouldn't pass._ 'Because Mizuki seems to be up to something and I don't think it's anything good.' 'Okay Naomi-chan.'_ after saying that Naruto cut the link and noticed he was already at the front door of the academy.

He arrived to classroom five minutes before the graduation started. In the class were heirs to all the biggest clans in Konoha though he didn't care who they were.

Five minutes passed quickly and soon Naruto's teacher named Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki came inside the classroom.

Iruka was 178 cm tall, had black hair and dark eyes. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose and wears standard Konoha shinobi outfit with hitai-ate on his forehead and a standard flak jacket on him.

Mizuki had shoulder-length, white hair and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin including the hitai-ate and flak jacket.

"Alright the exam is simple first is the written exam you will have an hour to finish It." at hearing this most of the class groaned. "Now, now none of that. Second part of the exam is kunai and shuriken throwing. Third part is the taijutsu exam where you must fight either me or Mizuki for five minutes. And last but not least there is the ninjutsu part. You must make a bunshin, perform a henge and kawamiri." Iruka told them while started to pass the test papers. When he gave Naruto the test he sneered at it. Naruto didn't pay any heed to this.

'A genjutsu on the test? Well it will make my failure easier.' Naruto thought. The hour they had as time to finish felt like a day for Naruto as he answered wrong quickly on every question. He finished the test and went to sleep.

"Time's up. Put your pens down and follow me to outside for the second part." Iruka said in front of the class waking naruto up.

"I will call your name then you will come here and throw 10 kunais and 10 shurikens. At least five kunais and shurikens must hit the target. Now…" That was all that Naruto heard from Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto" hearing his name called, Naruto got into the position and threw the kunais. Five of the hit the target and the last of the kunais just barely hit it. Same thing happened with shurikens. There were only few children left to throw their weapons after him.

"Let's start this. First it will be me fighting against you and then it will be Mizuki. Any questions?" Iruka said to them. In the taijutsu part Naruto would have easily beaten Mizuki who was his opponent during the test but he only dodged and blocked Mizuki's punches and kicks for five minutes.

"Now like I said before just come here and perform a bunshin, kawamiri and henge." Class listened to Iruka and looked really eager to show their techniques. When it was Naruto's turn he just walked to the front and performed a kawamiri, replacing himself with a chair. "Good Naruto. Now perform the henge." Iruka told him. Naruto nodded with a grin and did the hand seal and yelled **OIROKE NO JUTSU! **(Sexy no jutsu) Immediately after yelling Naruto was covered in smoke and under the smoke appeared a woman who had a body that would make almost all women jealous. Needless to say that she was naked expect clouds of smoke on her privates.

Seeing her most of the men in the class flew back on a really big nosebleed. "Hahahaha! Got you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he returned to his normal form. Almost all the girls in the class very red faced in anger and looked like they could kill him very soon. "Baka this isn't the time for pranks. Now do the henge again and do it properly." Iruka yelled at Naruto.

"Okay sensei." Naruto said and turned into Iruka without the scar. "Good Naruto but you forgot the scar." Iruka told him. "Now do the bunshin." Naruto made the necessary hand seal and said the jutsus name. There was a cloud of smoke and a sick looking Naruto standing next to the real Naruto. He looked sad when he noticed his clone.

"Sorry Naruto but I must fail you." Iruka said to Naruto sadly. "But Iruka-san why can't he pass I mean he did pretty well with the taijutsu part." Mizuki said. "Sorry Mizuki but I won't allow people to become shinobi or kunoichi if they can't do a satisfactory clone jutsu. Naruto there will always be the next year so try to get better." Iruka said first to Mizuki and then to Naruto. Naruto left after hearing that with a sad look on his face and the other children laughing at his failure.

Outside Naruto was leaning at the wall while watching children talking happily at their parents about how awesome shinobis they will be. It was then when Mizuki appeared. "Naruto, I know you're sad but Iruka really wanted you to pass but he can't make an exception. But luckily for you there is a special exam for those who couldn't pass but show a lot of potential. So are you interested." Mizuki said to Naruto with kindest smile he could muster. "Mizuki-sensei what kind of exam are you talking about?" Naruto asked sounding curious. "It goes like this. You have to infiltrate Hokage's tower and steal the forbidden scroll of sealing and take it here" He then showed Naruto a map of the outskirts of Konoha. "Also here's a map showing the guard rotation inside the Hokage's tower and a picture of the scroll. Good luck Naruto." after saying that Mizuki left giving Naruto an envelope. 'So that's what you're planning. I can use this to my advantage.' Naruto thought while walking his way to home.

'_Let's do this Naomi-chan.' _Naruto said to Naomi. He was just outside of the Hokage's tower using henge to look like Mizuki.

Inside he immediately started to move stealthily and managed to pass all the guards who were guarding the place. _'What is Jiji thinking? Putting chuunins to guard something as important as the forbidden scroll, I don't know what to think.' _Naruto thought unknowingly using the mental link. _'I don't know Naruto-kun.'_ Naomi said through the link. Naruto was little surprised to hear her voice but didn't show it in anyway.

Arriving to the vault he knocked out the guards and then sneaked in and stole the scroll. While leaving he made sure to place some evidence that made Mizuki look like traitor that he actually is. Making his way to the meeting place, he dispelled his henge.

At the meeting place he put the forbidden scroll down and took some ink, a brush and a scroll then he started to read the forbidden scroll and copy anything he found useful. While reading he found something interesting. It was notes on a seal that in theory would change the user into a chakra construct.

'_Naomi-chan what do you think about this one?' _Naruto started to talk to Naomi. _'I think you should copy those notes down along with that technique called__** Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**_(Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)_. Even though I hate it for taking souls from their peace, you can't say it isn't effective jutsu and if someone else uses it you can find a way to block it or use it against them.'_

Sending a mental nod to Naomi, Naruto started to copying jutsus from the scroll he also found and copied Yondaime's notes about Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). Having done that he then sealed his scroll containing the copies of the few techniques he saw in the forbidden scroll and started to wait for Mizuki. It didn't take long for Mizuki to arrive. "Good job Naruto. Now give me the scroll so we can return it and grade you." Mizuki said. "No can do Mizuki-teme. I know you want this scroll for its jutsus and you were planning to kill me after you got it. But even if you do that I already have planted evidence which makes you guilty." Naruto said while smirking to Mizuki. "You damn demon. You ruined my master Orochimaru's plans. Die!" He yelled while taking fūma shuriken and throwing it at Naruto. Naruto just smirked and dodged it. He then started to run towards stunned Mizuki. Launching a punch at him which Mizuki barely dodged, not seeing Naruto's kick which in turn hit him to the knee. Falling down on one knee the white haired shinobi was again hit, this time by Naruto's knee to his face. "You damn demon! Do you want me to tell you why you're hated! It's because you are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!" Mizuki yelled finishing it with a mad laughter in the end. He didn't expect what Naruto did after hearing him. Response he got from Naruto was just laughter. "What's so funny demon?" Mizuki asked. "It's just that me and Kyuubi are different being and she is quite nice unlike what they say in the history books." Naruto stated sounding amused. Mizuki just tried to stand up and succeeded in it. When Mizuki was standing Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of the white haired traitor and punched him in the solar plexus. Mizuki bended from the force of the impact and flew at a tree behind him leaving an imprint to the bark of the tree. Mizuki groaned and tried move but found out that he couldn't. He looked at his hand and saw that there was pair of sais imbedded on his sleeves. He was quickly becoming more and more scared when he found out that Naruto had pulled his wakizashi from its sheat and was coming closer to him. Mizuki didn't manage to open his mouth when Naruto appeared before him in a burst of speed and looked like he just did a slash. Sheathing his wakizashi with a click, a torrent of blood came from Mizuki's torso. Naruto whose eyes were colder than ice was the last thing he saw before dying. Naruto just calmly cleaned his sword and put it back to its sheath. "You truly were pitiful Mizuki-teme." Naruto spat at his dead body and turned around before leaving. "I know you're watching Jiji. I'm sorry but I must leave I have no future in this village because of the council." Naruto said sadly while looking up to the moon. Hiruzen was shocked. He couldn't believe what Naruto did and would do but deep inside he knew what Naruto said was true. He silently vowed to let the council know that he is the Hokage. He makes the decisions. He had let them do what they want for too long. With a sad look on his face he looked at Naruto with his viewing orb. "I'll do what I can to make Konoha a better place if you ever want to come back." Hiruzen silently promised himself with determination. The fire in his eyes had been renewed. What once was reduced to a small sparkle came back in a blazing inferno. '_I think we made it far enough.'_ Naruto said to Naomi after walking for a few hours. _'Good. Now camp here for the night. We must get somewhere that isn't close to Konoha.'_ Naomi answered. _'But where shall we go?' 'Let's go to Nami no kuni. Last time I was there it was quite prosperous.'_ Naruto sent a mental nod at her and prepared the camp. Early next morning Naruto was already doing his morning routine of 550 pushups, 550 sit-ups, 500 pull-ups, 750 squats and a 10 km run. After doing his work-out he ate breakfast, packed up the camp and left for Nami no kuni at jounin-level speeds. He arrived to the coast just as sun was setting. Deciding the he should rest before continuing he then unsealed his sleeping bag and went to sleep while keeping his guard up like he learned from his childhood. Waking up early to do his morning routine and then started to run over the water that separated Nami no kuni from Hi no kuni. It took few hours to run over the water and arrive to the nearest town. When he got there he noticed that there were only a few people tending houses and the houses looked really bad. Not as bad as his old apartment looked like when he got it. Naruto continued to walk through the town looking where most of the people were. Soon he found out why the town was so empty. All the people were in a group watching in fright as some short, fat man was yelling something. He couldn't hear because he was at the edge of the crowd and he didn't bother to enhance his hearing with chakra. The midget stopped yelling and two thugs came in with a beaten and bloodied man and dropped him on his knees. Seeing this Naruto immediately sent chakra to his ears. What he heard made him angry. The midget shouted that how he would kill the man on his knees and would everyone else if they would not obey him. After shouting the midget turned around and left. When he was out of sight the thugs raised their weapons and were ready to kill kneeling man but Naruto wouldn't allow it. He ran through the horrified crowd and threw two shurikens at the thugs. Thugs fell lifelessly to ground releasing the kneeling man. "What's your name?" Naruto asked finally getting a good look on the man. Man had spiky black hair, had a cross shaped scar on his chin and was wearing normal but tattered clothing. His body was full of bruises and cuts. "Kaiza is my name. What is your name stranger?" Now identified Kaiza asked. "I'm Naruto. What did you do to end up almost being executed?" Naruto asked curious why Kaiza was to be killed. "I only stood up for the people of the Wave nothing else." Kaiza answered. "Do you know any place I can stay for some time?" "Well you can always stay with me and my wife's family." Kaiza said to Naruto with a smile. "Thank you. Can you show me the way there?" Naruto asked him while having a gentle smile. "Sure come." With that being said they left to Kaiza's home. "Tsunami-chan, Inari-kun I'm back and I brought a friend with me." Kaiza yelled as they went inside his home. "Kaiza-kun!" someone shouted in joy from inside the house. Soon a woman came and hugged Kaiza tightly. "I thought that Gatou killed you." woman said while hugging him. The woman had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. "Tsunami-chan it's good to see you again. I was just about to be killed if this young man here wouldn't have come." Kaiza said to now wide eyed Tsunami. "I'm Tsunami and I'm Kaiza-kun's wife so tell who you are." Tsunami asked, having a gentle smile on her face. "Naruto. Call me Naruto. If it isn't too much to ask can I stay here for a while?" Naruto asked. Tsunami smiled and nodded. "Tsunami-chan, do you know where Tazuna is?" Kaiza asked. "Father went to Konoha for some help to protect him from Gatou and his goons." Tsunami answered him. Naruto frowned when he heard that some people from Konoha might be coming to Wave on a mission. "If it isn't too much of a problem I might be able to help protecting him when he comes back." Naruto said to Kaiza and Tsunami. They were shocked at hearing this boy would be willing to help Tazuna. "Thank you Naruto-san." Tsunami said. "Think nothing of it please just call me Naruto. I hate any kind of formalities." Naruto told her. "Can you show me where I can sleep?" He asked them wanting to read the notes about the seal that could change someone to a chakra construct. Tsunami nodded and motioned him to follow her. The room which he got wasn't anything special, just a table, a chair, a bed and a closet nothing more. Saying his thanks to Tsunami he closed the door and started to read about the seal notes. (A/N Well this chapter has been ended. It will be about a week like usual before the next update. Now goodbye to you all) 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Hello everyone. It's me again. I have put a poll on my profile and will take it out when I reach the chuunin exam finals. That's all for now.)

Chapter 4

It has been a month from the day when Naruto saved Kaiza. After getting a place to stay Naruto started to train harder than ever before. Naomi told him that he could take on a squad of ANBU and had a chance of winning. Naruto had also almost finished the seal which could make him a chakra construct. All he needed was to choose which animal he wanted to become and how to free Naomi from her prison after the seal has done its job. The reason why Naruto had to choose an animal which to become was that all chakra constructs had an animal form or something similar to that. The reason for it has never been found.

Right now Naruto was anxiously waiting for those who will come from Konoha today. He heard from Kaiza that Wave was poor and they didn't have enough money to pay an A-rank mission that Tazuna's protection will most likely be. He thought that the mission will most likely be put as a C-rank mission so most likely the team from Konoha will be a genin team. He only hoped that they wouldn't be people who thought that he was Kyuubi reborn.

Finally by nightfall they arrived. By the condition in which they arrived they just had a confrontation by the enemy. The team that arrived consisted from three genins and an unconscious jounin. Naruto came to see who they were and noticed that they were from the class he was before leaving. The gennin were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke had black hair that looked like a duck's butt and onyx eyes. He had a scowl on his face like he had during his academy days. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, white arm warmers and white shorts.

Sakura had pink hair, green eyes and had a bigger than normal forehead. She wore a red Chinese style dress, dark green shorts and had her hitai-ate on the top of her head.

Kiba had his grey coat's hood up so Naruto didn't see his hair but he knew Kiba had spiky brown hair. He also had red fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks as a mark that he belonged to Inuzuka clan. He was wearing dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood.

The jounin was Kakashi Hatake. Naruto knew him for Kakashi didn't hurt him and from what he had heard from Hiruzen Kakashi wanted to adopt him. The civilian council stopped him from adopting Naruto so he just tried his best to protect him. Kakashi had gravity defying silver hair, a mask that hide everything from nose down and had his hitai-ate over his left eye. He had a standard Konoha shinobi outfit and metal plated gloves. He was currently unconscious.

Naruto came out of his observation when he heard Kiba yell out "Dobe! What are you doing here?" Naruto just looked at him and answered "After I failed the exam I decided to leave Konoha. Nothing could hold me there for I was a civilian and as a civilian I have free travel rights." Kiba was gob smacked when he heard that. That couldn't be the same dead-last from academy. The dobe from academy was stupid, didn't know anything laws included, didn't wear anything except orange and had no skills. This new Naruto from the little Kiba saw wasn't stupid, wore dark colors and had air of a professional ninja around him.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked. He knew they were attacked but he didn't know by whom. "Some looser whose name is Zabuza. Kakashi-sensei called him Demon of the Mist." Sasuke answered with the usual arrogant tone in his voice. _'Demon of the Mist? Naomi-chan let's show him when he gets back that he is only a human.'_ Naruto said through the link not minding he was human because he wouldn't be one soon. _'Of course Naruto-kun and kick his ass.'_ Naomi said back to him.

While Naruto and Naomi talked Sakura asked where she could put their sensei to rest. Tsunami helped Sakura and they took Kakashi to one of the spare rooms. During this time Kiba was playing with his dog Akamaru and Sasuke went to sit somewhere and continued to frown.

Naruto said good night to everyone and left, getting to his room to continue his making of the seal. After he was finished for the day he realized that he would get it ready within a month. Soon after this realization he went to sleep.

Waking up and doing his normal routine he got back and heard that breakfast was ready. Naruto went to dining room and found out that Kakashi was awake.

When Kakashi saw Naruto walking in, he immediately had his uncovered eye wide. "Naruto, where have you been? I was worried about you." Kakashi asked Naruto. "Sorry Kakashi-san but I didn't want to stay in a village where I don't have any future." Naruto told him. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that the villagers wouldn't allow me to become anything in my life there. Don't try to argue with me, you know it is the truth." After hearing that Kakashi just looked down and sighed knowing that he was right.

"So what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked attempting to start a conversation. "I came here because I remembered that this country should have been prosperous from the geography lessons in academy and I stay because I heard what happened here and decided to help." Kiba heard this and asked "You actually paid attention in those classes? Who would have thought?" Naruto didn't say anything to Kiba he just continued to talk with Kakashi about what had happened in Konoha. "Well Hokage-sama finally started to do something about the civilian council. He started to look their records and found out that almost all of them were involved in some kind of illegal activity." Naruto smiled when he heard that.

"How are Iruka and the Ichirakus doing?" Naruto asked. "They're doing pretty well. Teuchi and Ayame were really sad after you left but they wouldn't stay sad. They really want to see you again. Iruka well he just tries to do his job the best he can. He also misses you a lot." Kakashi told him.

Rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Kakashi and his team trained close to Tazuna's house and Naruto trained deeper in the woods.

Sun was starting to set when Naruto came back from his training all sweaty. Inside he saw that Kiba was the sweatiest then came Sasuke and Sakura didn't have any sweat on her. 'Either she has incredible stamina which I doubt or she didn't train.' Naruto thought while getting something to eat and went to do his seal.

Rest of the week went like that, except when Naruto occasionally went to help on the bridge. During the week Naruto trained harder than usual and passed out. He was woken up by someone who called himself Haku. Naruto knew that he was a shinobi by the way he walked. When Haku told Naruto why he was in the woods Naruto put two and two together and knew that Haku was the person who saved Zabuza. Kakashi had told them this during their first dinner.

Haku told Naruto that true strength comes from one's precious people. When Haku had almost left Naruto called to him "Say hi to Zabuza for me will you?" Hearing this Haku stiffened and truned around only to find nothing.

That's how their talk went. When Naruto arrived in the house he told Kakashi about his encounter with Haku. After that it was only a few days before they would clash at the bridge.

The week was finally over. When Team 7, at least that's what Kakashi called them went to the bridge Naruto decided to stay and guard the house if Gatou decided to send someone to kidnap or kill Tazuna's family.

Patrolling in the woods Naruto found a dead boar. It had slashes all around its body. There were slash marks in the trees around the boar and the marks went to Tazuna's house realizing that they were probably from some thugs that Gatou sent. He began to run towards the house. He was silently praying to arrive before it was too late.

At the house Tsunami was washing dishes when she heard someone knock on the backdoor. She went to open the door. Opening it she was stunned by the ones who knocked. There were two people there. One was of tall stature had an eye-patch over his right eye and had brown hair in three parts. He didn't wear shirt and had a tattoo on his left arm and a sword on his hip.

The other one had bluish-white hair and had lines tattooed on under his eyes. He wore purple hat and blue jacket with many pouches. He also had a sword strapped on his waist.

"What have we here? It seems our target came to us didn't she Zori." Said the one without a shirt. "So it seems Waraji. Though Gatou didn't tell us if she needed to be untouched." Said now identified Zori with a perverted smile.

Tsunami started to back away in fear. The two thugs approached her either wearing a smile though it wasn't a gentle or loving one. It was perverted one.

Tsunami turned around and ran to the front door but couldn't make it as Waraji grabbed her. She started to scream for help. Inari a kid with black hair came down to see what the noise was coming from downstairs. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening. He ran to the kitchen and took a knife. "Let her go!" Inari yelled to Waraji. "Hey Zori didn't Gatou say that we only needed one hostage?" Waraji yelled to his accomplice. "That he did. So can I kill the boy?" Zori asked with a cruel smirk on his face. "Go ahead" Waraji answered. Hearing this Zori took out his sword and walked closer to Inari.

Just as Zori was about to strike a shuriken hit his forehead and he fell to the ground dead. "Zori! Who did this? Show yourself!" Waraji yelled taking his sword while holding Tsunami hostage. The answer he got was a kunai between his eyes.

When Waraji fell to the ground Naruto made his appearance from the front door. "That was really brave of you Inari." Naruto said to Inari. "Tsunami-san I trust that you and Inari will find a safe place to be while I go to the bridge to help protecting Tazuna." Tsunami nodded, said thanks and took Inari with her to somewhere safe.

Meanwhile at the bridge Tazuna, Kaiza, Kakashi and his team had just arrived there and saw that it was full of mist. "Be on your guard." Kakashi told the genin while at the same time took a kunai out of his pouch. Suddenly something came from the mist. It was one of the workers. He was full of cuts and was bleeding out badly. "A demon! It's a demon!" He yelled before collapsing on the ground.

Tazuna went immediately to the downed man's side. When he tried to talk to the downed man, the mist started to leave and they saw two people inside the mist.

One of them was tall and muscular and had a gigantic sword on his back. He wore a bandage-like mask that hided lower-part of his face and had slashed Kirigakure hitai-ate sideways on his forehead. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard. He was Zabuza Momochi.

The other one had black hair on two braids and his face couldn't be seen for he wore a Kirigakure hunter-nin mask. His clothing consisted of a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to his knees.

"Sakura stay and guard Tazuna and Kaiza. Sasuke, Kiba you take the one with the mask while I'll take Zabuza." Kakashi ordered his team. As soon as Kakashi had ordered them the bridge was flooded with killing intent from Zabuza.

"Oh are the little genins shaking? Well that can be fixed." Zabuza taunted them. "It's not from fear I'm shaking. It's from excitement." Sasuke answered and took out his kunai with the rest of the team started to get ready. Kiba got into a stance and Sakura by moving in front of Tazuna and taking her kunai out.

"Deal with the genin Haku." Zabuza ordered the masked one now identified as Haku

Kakashi ran toward Zabuza with his chakra covered kunais in hand. At the same time Kiba and Sasuke charged towards the masked one.

The fight between Zabuza and Kakashi begun, with Zabuza doing the **Kirigakure no Jutsu**(Hiding in the mist jutsu) and over the bridge came a thick blanket of mist, thicker than before. Inside the thickest part of the mist Zabuza and Kakashi clashed. Their fight was mostly of Zabuza appearing from the mist trying to cut Kakashi and Kakashi dodging or blocking when he couldn't dodge.

Kakashi didn't want to lift his hitai-ate and use the Aharingan because the mist was made from chakra and Sharingan couldn't see through it.

At the same time with Kiba and Sasuke who were fighting Haku. Kiba tried to hit Haku with his punches while Sasuke threw kunais and shurikens at Haku. Haku dodged each of their tries and took some of senbons from his pouch. Haku threw the senbons he took. Kiba and Sasuke dodged most of them but some of the hit.

Sasuke tried to get close and almost punched Haku in his mask but Haku blocked it. "You know that you're in disadvantage now. You can't make any jutsus but I can." Haku said and started to do some one-handed hand seals. "**Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō **(Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!" Haku said loudly and thousand senbons made of water came from the puddles of water around the bridge. They flied towards Sasuke. Sasuke thought quickly and performed **Kawamiri** with a log. Sasuke then appeared next to Kiba.

"It seems that I must use a stronger attack." Haku stated and started another set of hand seals. "**Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō** (Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors)!" Haku said and mirrors made out of ice appeared as a dome around and over Sasuke and Kiba.

"Give up and I will grant you a quick death." Haku said as he entered one of the mirrors. "Never!" Sasuke and Kiba yelled together. Haku didn't respond in any way and just moved fast between the mirrors throwing senbons made of ice at Sasuke and Kiba.

After a while of dodging Sasuke started to do hand seals and yelled "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire release: Great Fireball jutsu)!" A big fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth and impacted on one of the ice mirrors. Sasuke started to grin as smoke came from the mirror that he hit. Smirk vanished as the smoke disappeared. The mirror was still there. It hadn't even become smaller.

Seeing this Kiba yelled "**Tsūga **(Passing Fang)!" He began turning rapidly and soon he looked like a drill. Then he threw himself to one of the ice mirrors. After the technique he jumped next to Sasuke but he was stunned by the durability of the mirrors. After the attack to the mirror there was a slash mark on it but it was rapidly repairing.

"You see it's useless." Haku taunted them and started to throw senbons at a quick rate. Sasuke seeing that he couldn't dodge them saw the world slowing down and he could see where they were going. Realizing he had activated the Sharingan he grinned as he started to dodge them until Haku did hand seals and yelled "**Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō!**" Seeing no way out Sasuke performed **Kawamiri **with Kiba.

"Bastard!" Kiba yelled weakly as his world started to turn into black. Haku was shocked by what the Sasuke did. "I thought that you Konoha shinobi valued your teammates." Haku said in a monotone. "He was a dobe. He should fell honored to have been use to me, an Uchiha." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. Haku just shook his head and began another bombardment with senbons.

Suddenly some noise came from outside the dome and one of the mirrors broke. From the broken mirror walked Naruto grinning for some reason. The grin turned into a frown when he saw what was happening inside the dome. He saw Haku inside one of the mirrors, Kiba on the ground unconscious or worse and Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Sasuke get out. You have done what you can now let your betters do the rest." Naruto said to Sasuke. "Dobe what do you mean by better? You can't be stronger than me an elite." Sasuke said back to Naruto. Naruto just shook his head and disappeared in a burst of speed. Sasuke looked around trying to find him. "You. Better than me? Get real Sasuke. Even your precious Sharingan can't follow me properly yet." Naruto said from behind Sasuke and knocked him out. "So Haku where were we?" Naruto said and got into a fighting stance.

Haku silently prepared himself for the fight. Naruto grinned and disappeared. Haku didn't know what happened as he found himself in air. Looking back to the dome he noticed that the mirror where he was had been broken and the dome was starting to melt. Landing on his feet he looked around to find Naruto only to find nothing. "Hello!" Naruto yelled from behind Haku and knocked him unconscious with a chop to the neck.

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza was coming to its end. "Zabuza let's finish this." Kakashi said. Zabuza grunted his agreement from somewhere inside the mist. Kakashi dodged a sudden slash but wasn't quick enough and got a cut to his shoulder.

"**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu** (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)" Kakashi said and with a puff of smoke, many dogs appeared and went toward Zabuza. They found Zabuza and bit him on different places. Kakashi did eleven hand seals and yelled "**Chidori **(One Thousand Birds)!" Kakashi's right hand was covered with lightning and he started to run towards pinned Zabuza. Just when he was about to thrust his hand through Zabuza's heart someone stopped it.

"Kakashi no need to kill this guy." Naruto said while gripping Kakashi's arm. "Why are you saving this man?" Kakashi asked him. "Your answer shall arrive soon." Soon after Naruto said those words someone said "It seems that the demon is only a baby. Boys kill them all." They saw that the one who said it was none else than Gatou himself with and army of thugs. "So that's why you stopped me." Kakashi said to Naruto. "Yes." Naruto answered and went towards the Gatou. "Hey fat-ass! Over here!" Naruto yelled. Gatou looked at him and said "What do you want?" "Your death." Naruto finished and took out his sword and charged towards Gatou and his army.

Just in front of the army Naruto channeled chakra to his sword and slashed horizontally. A big blue wave of chakra from the sword and hit the army head on. Over half of the army fell to the attack. "Kill him!" Gatou yelled as he tried to get as far away as possible from Naruto. "You useless bags of flesh would you please be so kind and die!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the lines of thugs.

Sakura, Tazuna and Kaiza looked green from what they saw. It wasn't a fight. It was a massacre. Naruto seemed to dance around his opponents and chop them into pieces. Arms, legs, heads and even a few torsos flew over the thugs. Finally after a few minutes only ones alive on the bridge were Naruto and Gatou.

"I c-can g-give you every-t-thing you want! M-m-money! W-w-women! M-m-men!" Gatou tried to plead for his life but to no avail. Naruto closed the distance and with one clean slash he cut Gatou's head off his shoulders. "Well that takes care of that." Naruto stated as he cleaned his sword. Everyone had their mouths open and eyes wide even Sasuke and Haku who woke up at the time when Gatou pleaded for his life in front of everyone. Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku looked a little green but everyone else, except Naruto threw up from the sight of the massacre. "What there's something on my face?" Naruto asked as everyone looked at him. Sighing Kakashi came towards Naruto and asked "When did you become so strong?" "I have been strong enough to beat an army of thugs for a year now" Naruto answered. Sighing again Kakashi took Tazuna, Kaiza and his genins towards Tazuna's house.

It had been a month since the battle on the bridge and the bridge was now finished and the ninjas from Konoha were leaving. "Hey Kiba, can you give this to Hinata for me?" Naruto asked Kiba. Kiba looked at him and nodded. "Kakashi can you tell Jiji that I might be coming to Konoha to meet him and Ichirakus. I also might join the chuunin exam." Naruto said to Kakashi. "How can you join if you aren't a shinobi of a village?" Kakashi asked. "One of the rules is that anyone who has ninja training and isn't missing-nin or part of a village can join." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and motioned his team to go towards Konoha. Casting one last look behind before leaving himself Kakashi sped up to meet his students.

"So what's going to be the name of the bridge?" Naruto asked Tazuna. "I haven't really thought about it." He turned around and asked the crowd that had gathered there "How about Great Naruto Bridge?" The crowd cheered at this. "Great Naruto Bridge it is then." Tazuna said smiling.

After the crowd had dispersed Naruto asked "Can I stay here for a while? I have a project nearly finished and I can't make it easily in the nature." Tazuna smiled and nodded to him.

(A/N Done. Next chapter might be last for a while for I'm going on a holiday with my parents and brother for a week. Please go and check the poll and give your opinion of this chapter. That's all. Goodbye!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N First of all thank you all who reviewed my fic. I have nothing else to say expect to be honest with the reviews and review this. Now read I let you to read this.)

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks from the day when Kakashi and the others left from Wave. During that time Naruto trained and finished the seal for his change and found out how to make a seal to take Naomi from her prison inside him with both of them alive. Now he needed to find a place to do the sealing and make something to prevent the massive amount of chakra that comes with the sealing being noticed everywhere in the Elemental Countries.

"This is goodbye for now. I will come back to see you some time." Naruto said as he was leaving from Wave. "You're welcome here any time. You are the Hero of the Wave you know." Tazuna said smiling and patting Naruto's shoulder. "Nii-san d-do you have to leave?" Inari asked tears almost spilling from his eyes. "I'm sorry Inari but I must go. Remember I will visit you." Naruto said and turned around leaving to find a safe place for sealing.

He found a cave suited for the sealing after a couple days of searching. The cave was about 10 meters long, 5 meters wide and 3 meters from top to bottom. _'This will do nicely. Don't you agree Naomi-chan?'_ Naruto asked Naomi. _'Yes, now prepare the seals so that we can begin.'_ Naruto immediately set to work. He had to make the seals to drain the excess chakra and main seal and put them around the cave walls.

Sun had set when Naruto was finished. After looking at the stars for a while he went inside the cave to sleep. Waking up and doing what he normally did, he then started the sealing._ 'Naomi-chan what perks comes with being a chakra construct?'_ Naruto asked just before the sealing. _'For one you cannot be harmed easily. You will feel the pain but nothing else. But the strongest jutsus usually S-ranked jutsus or high A-rank jutsus will do some harm your body. You will not die as long as your soul hasn't been destroyed. The downsides are that your chakra control will be shot to hell by the transformation because the chakra from me which you use as a template for your own chakra. You also will feel pain like never before because the sealing will change your soul to accommodate a body made from chakra and because of it there is a high chance of you dying. Are you sure you want to do this?'_ Naomi finished her list of things._ 'Yes I'm sure and thanks for the info.' _Naruto said and cut the link to prepare himself and then started the sealing.

The seals glowed red and when every seal was red, Naruto started to scream in pain. It was like Naomi said. The pain was something you can't feel anywhere else on the world or by anything else. Naruto's world started to change into black but he fought against it but ultimately losing.

'Am I dead…? What is this blackness…?' Came a thought from somewhere. 'I remember pain and world turning black… Where am I?' The person's thoughts continued. 'Naomi! Where is she…?' Those were the last thoughts as the world started to change. The blackness started to disappear as colors and light started to come from the edge of his vision.

Finding himself in a cave the person stood up and looked down finding his clothes torn up but still on him. Suddenly memories came to him and he remembered his name. It was Naruto. He went outside the cave to think clearly only to find himself surrounded by shinobis wearing hitai-ates with a sound notes on them. "So it was you who caused the explosion of chakra. Let's capture him for Orochimaru!" One of the shinobis said, most probably the leader of the group. Hearing this rest of the group cheered and charged Naruto.

Naruto dodged one of the shinobis punch and as the shinobi overextended his punch Naruto came close to him and punched him at the windpipe. Seeing one of their comrades failing to capture Naruto they took out their weapons and charged him. Naruto started to dodge their swings and thrusts and sometimes he redirected their attacks so that they hit each other.

Finally only the leader was alive. "M-m-monster!" He yelled as Naruto came closer and closer. "You don't know how right you are." Naruto said to him before closing the distance and snapping his neck. "Weaklings." Naruto stated to himself as he started to search their bodies.

He found five sets of kunais, five sets of shurikens, 5 meters of ninja wire and a sealed scroll. That he found intriguing. Shinobis from another country that isn't Konoha's allies inside Fire country with a sealed scroll 'Sounds like conspiracy or invasion to me.' Naruto thought as he did some seals to open the scroll.

While he was fighting the shinobis someone opened her eyes in the back of the cave. 'Ugh, my head. What happened?' She thought as she tried to stand up. 'What was that?' She thought as she heard voices and sounds of fighting. Finally able to stand up she started to make her way towards the sounds. Seeing Naruto sitting on ground with something on his hands she smiled and yelled while jumping on him

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard and turned around only to be pushed to ground by a hug. "Naomi-chan?" Naruto asked. "The one and only." Naomi said with a grin and hugged him tighter. "C-c-can't b-b-breathe." Naruto said as he was chocking by Naomi's hug. "Oh sorry. It's just that you look so gorgeous after the seal did its work." Naomi said and scratched the back of her head. Hearing this Naruto looked around to find something where he could look at himself. Finding a pond he looked down and gasped. He looked like he was around 20 years old and his clothes looked few sizes too small. His fully blond hair now had red and black streaks going through it. Also it wasn't as messy and spiky as it was before. Now it reached somewhere past his shoulders. Seeing this he decided to put it on a ponytail.

"I thought it would take time for you to reform?" Naruto asked after he had returned from the bond. "I don't know myself. Maybe your seals worked better than expected?" Naomi suggested. Naruto absentmindedly nodded. "What are you doing?" Naomi questioned him as she saw the items used for sealing. "Oh just breaking a sealed scroll." Naruto said and went back to breaking the seal.

Finally after a few hours of preparing the seals Naruto managed to open the scroll. Inside he found out orders from someplace called Otogakure to attack Konoha with Sunakagure who are Konoha's allies during the chuunin exam's final phase.

"Thank fully we have two months before the chuunin exam starts." Naruto said after reading the scroll. "What are we going to do for the two months?" Naomi asked. "I guess we could train the first month to get my control better among other things. After that we will go to Konoha and talk to Jiji." Naruto said already wanting to train. Naomi saw this and nodded. She rose up and started to help Naruto with his training.

The first month went rather quickly. Naruto trained in getting his control to reasonable levels along with learning some bijuu only techniques. Also Naruto's and Naomi's relationship was lightly romantic before the transformation and during the month their relationship only leaned more and more towards a couple. He also trained in getting used to his animal form and was now on his way to Konoha with Naomi along side him. "What are you going to tell Hokage when we meet him again?" Naomi asked as they neared Konoha. "I guess we'll tell him about the invasion and ask his permission to attend to the chuunin exam." Naruto answered as they were at the gates. "Halt! State you purpose!" One of the guards yelled. "We're here to give an important message to Hokage." Naruto said when they were in front of the gate. The guards talked to each other for a while and then called a squad of ANBU and told Naruto and Naomi to follow them.

Arriving outside the Hokage's tower the ANBU left and Naruto and Naomi went through the doors and up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. Naruto knocked on the door and opened it when he heard someone saying "Come in."

"Hello Hokage-sama." Naruto said and bowed along with Naomi. "Who are you and what business do you have with me." Hiruzen said with a commanding voice. "We have something to discuss and would you send the ANBU away so that we can talk I peace?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen thought for a while and with a subtle movement of his hand four ANBU appeared, bowed and left. "Even the one hiding in the ceiling Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he sensed someone there. Hiruzen was shocked when he heard this. "There isn't an ANBU in the ceiling." Hiruzen said. When those words left Hiruzen's mouth Naruto threw a kunai to the ceiling. Before the kunai could hit the ceiling it was deflected and an ANBU with a blank mask with Kanji for Ne dropped from the ceiling and jumped out of the window.

"Damn you Danzo." Hiruzen cursed under his breath and started to make some hand seals. When he finished the room glowed blue. "So what is it you two want to discuss with me?" Hiruzen asked them. "I'm hurt Jiji. Don't you remember me?" Naruto asked with mock hurt in his voice. "N-naruto." Hiruzen said with a shaky voice. "Yes it's me Jiji." Naruto said with a grin. "Where have you been? I, the Ichirakus and few else were worried about you." Hiruzen asked. Naruto just chuckled and said "Travelled to Wave, helped the people there, finished a certain seal and found out about an invasion." "An invasion? By whom?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto didn't say anything and just gave him the scroll he got.

After reading the scroll Hiruzen sighed and lit his pipe. "Now that is troublesome." Hiruzen said. Even though it wasn't a question Naruto still nodded. "Jiji did Kakashi give you my message?" Naruto asked. "Yes he did. I was surprised that you knew the law about the chuunin exam." Hiruzen answered. "Well, do you approve us joining the chuunin exam?" "Of course I approve." Hiruzen said with a smile and gave them the papers for joining the chuunin exam. "Thank you." Naruto said and was about to leave with Naomi when Hiruzen stopped him. "Naruto stop. Can you tell me who the lady with you is?" Hiruzen asked, curious about her. She heard everything they said but didn't comment anything. "Oh you remember Naomi-chan, don't you Jiji?" Naruto said with a smirk and left with Naomi, leaving a shocked Hiruzen behind.

"What are we going to do now Naruto-kun?" Naomi asked. "First we should find a hotel and then we could go to one of the training grounds and train there?" Naruto suggested. "Sounds good." Naomi answered. They walked around Konoha doing some small talk and generally enjoying being near each other.

Finding a hotel where they could stay had proven harder than expected. They didn't want any cheap hotel or anything really expensive. "Naomi-chan we don't need to eat right?" Naruto asked suddenly. "That's correct but where did that question come from?" Naomi said. "I just remembered that Ichiraku's ramen-bar is close by." Naruto said to her. "Well… We can eat it's just that we don't need to eat." After saying that, Naomi found herself being dragged towards the Ichiraku's ramen-bar by really happy Naruto. 'Even though he is mature most of the time, he still has that childish side of him.' Naomi though.

Taking a seat a girl came and asked "Hello sir. What would you like to order?" The girl was Ayame Ichiraku. She had long brown hair, eyes of the same color and fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, some kind of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. "Ayame-chan even you don't remember me." Naruto said with a pout. "Who are you…?" Ayame asked with a dangerous look in her eyes. "It's me Naruto." Naruto said with a grin adorning his face. Hearing the name Ayame was next to Naruto and hugged him tightly and then slapped him. "That's for leaving without telling us." Ayame said with an angry glare. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't come here before I had to leave." Naruto said while looking sad. Ayame accepted the apology and again asked their orders.

After they ate they asked Ayame where the closest hotel that has good quality for a reasonable price is. She told them that it was just a few blocks away. Saying their thanks and goodbyes they left towards the hotel.

The hotel wasn't anything special. Rooms had a reasonable price and they were quite nice rooms. Deciding to go for a walk to the forest they left most of their stuff behind and left. The forest they went was called the Forest of Death. The forest had a fence around it and had gates which told to keep out. They decided to ignore the signs and jumped over the fence.

They walked there for a while when a kunai flew past Naruto's head and imbedded into a tree. "What do I have here? Two people walking in my little den." Someone said with a bloodthirsty and, to some, scary voice while releasing a lot of killing intent. Naruto and Naomi looked bored about it and were like they didn't feel the killing intent. "You can come out now. We're not scared." Naruto said with a bored tone on his voice.

The one who attacked them was a woman. Naruto remembered her from her childhood. She had helped him by dealing with a few mobs that attacked him. Her name was Anko Mitarashi. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She also had an orange miniskirt. She had a kunai on her hand.

"What are you two doing here? Even the ANBU don't usually come here." Anko asked while keeping her guard up. "We just came here to have a walk and this forest looked like a great place for it." Naruto said chearfully. Anko was stunned by Naruto's answer. "Get out of here before I make you." Anko growled she was getting pissed because the forest was her unofficial home and they acted like the forest wasn't anything bad, like it was a normal forest.

"Anko-chan don't you remember me?" Naruto asked like he had done two other people already. Anko snapped because no one calls her Anko-chan without her approval and attacked Naruto only for Naomi to block her strike. "Naruto-kun can I fight her?" Naomi asked. "Of course you can Naomi-chan." Naruto responded and went to sit on a nearby tree's branch. "Shall we?" Naomi asked as she took her stance.

Anko threw the first punch which Naomi dodged and countered with her own punch to Anko's stomach. Anko flew couple meters and corrected herself on air. "Who are you two?" Anko asked when she fell to ground. Naomi didn't answer and just came to hit Anko again but this time Anko was ready. She dodged the punch and tried to kick Naomi to the chest. It didn't work and Naomi took Anko's leg and threw her to a tree. Anko turned in air so her feet would hit the tree.

Anko now wanted to finish the battle quickly and started to make some hand seals but before she could finish them she found a blade on her throat. "I win." Naomi said behind her. 'When did she manage to get behind me?' Anko thought and raised her hands in surrender.

Suddenly Anko heard clapping and turned to look at Naruto. "Bravo, Naomi-chan, bravo. It was a good fight wasn't it Naomi-chan?" Naruto said while clapping. "Yes though Anko could have been more of a challenge." Naomi said with a pout. "It seems you don't remember me Anko-chan. So allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And the woman you fought is my girlfriend Naomi."

Anko was stunned by this. The 14 year old kid who left Konoha after failing three times, was back after a few months and looked really hot 20 years old. "I-is it r-really you Naruto." Anko asked with a shaky voice. "The one and only." Naruto answered only to receive a slap to the cheek. "I think I deserve that." Naruto said while rubbing his cheek where Anko slapped him. "I was worried about you." Anko said with an angry voice.

After that little incident Naruto, Naomi and Anko talked about Anko's time in the village after Naruto left. "It's getting late. Let's talk some other time Anko." Naruto said deciding to drop chan from her name, not wanting to annoy her this time. Saying their goodbyes Naruto and Naomi left towards their hotel.

Rest of the month went quickly with catching up with Naruto's few adult friends and training. Naruto also went on a few dates with Naomi. Now it was the time for chuunin exam to start. Naruto and Naomi were both outside the academy talking for a while. There was no hurry to get to the first part of the exam. Their alone time was interrupted by three Konoha's gennin. Naruto remembered two of the three. Those he knew were Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame.

Hinata had dark blue hair and a fair skin. She also had white eyes that were normal for her clan. Her hair was in a short and stopped above her eyebrows, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She had her hitai-ate around her neck.

Shino had dark bushy brown hair and pale skin. He had dark sunglasses and a gray jacket with a high, upturned collar. His hitai-ate was on his forehead.

The last one was male and had short jet-black hair, ink black eyes and very pale skin. He also had a small backpack. He wore a short black jacket. He also carried a tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed most. He had an obvious fake smile on his face.

"Hello! Are you here for the chuunin exam?" Naruto said to them as they approached. "H-h-hai. W-w-who a-a-are you t-t-two?" Hinata asked. "You should remember me Hinata-san. We were in the same class before I left." Naruto said to Hinata. "N-n-n-naruto-k-k-kun?" "In flesh" Naruto said and thought immediately afterwards 'Or in chakra.' "T-t-that l-letter you send f-f-for m-me, w-w-was i-i-it t-t-true?" Hinata asked hoping that it wasn't true. "I'm sorry Hinata but it's true. I knew of your crush with me but I didn't have any feelings toward you other than a possible friend or as a sister. You should find someone who loves you and try your best. And remember that I always believe in you." Naruto said with a smile and went with Naomi towards the academy doors. "Good luck in the exam." Naruto told them before he went inside.

They went up the stairs and saw a large group of genins trying to get through a door which had room 301 on a plate over it. "Are they stupid or what? Can't they figure out that we're on the second floor?" Naruto whispered to Naomi. "Maybe they are." Naomi answered and following Naruto up the stairs.

Now they were in front of the real room 301 and next to the door was Kakashi, leaning against the wall and reading his orange book. "Kakashi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Oh hello Naruto. I'm here waiting for my team to come and to make sure that all the teams have their permission papers with them. So show me yours." Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto searched his pocket and found his paper and at the same time Naomi had done the same and they gave them to Kakashi.

Inside there were fifteen teams from Konoha one of which was from Naruto's class, three teams from Kiri, four from Suna, two from Kumo and dozen from the minor villages like Ame, Kusa and Oto. Naruto heard with his enhanced hearing that most of the genin where whispering about him. Most of them were about his 'age' and the whispers were "What kind of loser would he be? Over 20 years old and still a genin." And the rest were also like that.

Seeing nothing of interest Naruto and Naomi went into a corner to wait for the exam to begin. While waiting for the exam to start three teams from Konoha entered. First to enter was Hinata's team. Next was Sasuke's team and after that there was another team with two males and one female.

First male wore green spandex with orange leg warmers. He had a black bowl-cut hair and enormous eyebrows.

Second male had black hair which reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end. He wore a black headband that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

The female had brown eyes and dark brown hair, which she wears in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants.

After they had arrived an unremarkable looking genin with gray hair came to them and asked that do they need any information. Sasuke asked about a genin from Suna called Gaara and genin from Konoha named Rock Lee. The gray haired genin also told them that for the first time in a long while someone with no shinobi background expect training came to the exam. Naturally Sasuke made his thoughts clear that they wouldn't be able to match him. After that the gray haired boy said something about the minor villages and a few genin from Oto came and attacked him. Before they could attack again there was a puff of smoke and someone yelled "That's enough! Everybody sit down before you are disqualified!" Every genin sat quickly after those words.

"The rules for this part are simple and you will not question them. First rule, you all have one hour to answer ten questions on the paper that these chuunin will give you. Second, you start with ten points and every wrong answer you lose one point. Third, if you cheat you lose two points. And if you're caught cheating three times you and your team will be disqualified regardless of your remaining points. Fourth, the tenth question will be asked when 45 minutes have passed. Now let the test begin." The one who appeared in a puff of smoke yelled.

He was wearing a bandana over his head and a long black coat.

Naruto and Naomi looked at the test paper and noticed that the questions were beyond normal genin standard. 'It seems that he wants us to cheat. Not that I need to cheat' Naruto thought. He answered the questions in ten minutes and went to sleep.

The one with the bandana thought with a smile 'This one has guts.' Looking at the clock he saw that there was plenty of time left so he didn't say anything and just kept looking at the genin looking for any cheaters.

"All right times up!" He yelled. "Now before I say the tenth question I will put a new rule to play." This caused uproar with the genin. "Quiet! Now the new rule is that you must choose if you want to continue." He was immediately interrupted by someone yelling "Why would we not continue?" The one wearing the bandana put a sadistic smirk and answered "I was getting to that. If you don't want to continue your team and you will be disqualified. If you choose to answer the question and you get it wrong you can never take the chuunin exam again." Now that caused a huge uproar. "Silence! Now anyone that wants to leave, raise their hands." For five minutes many teams left leaving behind only half of the participants.

Suddenly a hand slammed to a desk. It was Kiba. "So what? What if we can't participate? We'll just find some other way to promote ourselves!" He yelled. "So anyone want to quit?" Bandana wearing said. No one raised their hands. "All of you that stayed… you… pass!" That caused another uproar from the genin. When the genin were quiet he said "Shinobi life isn't always pretty. As a chuunin you always can't choose your missions. Sometimes you get a mission where you must protect some sensitive information." At this point he took his bandana of and showed them his scars. There were slashes and screw marks on his head. "And you must also be able to gather information and defend it even if it costs your life." He would have continued but a black ball came through the window and opened in front of him. Also a banner was stuck on the wall. It read 'The sexy, single and deadly Anko Mitarashi.' From the ball came out, like the banner said Anko Mitarashi.

"Ibiki you're getting soft. Leaving this many teams. Well no worries after my part at most only half will remain." Anko stated to now identified Ibiki. "Maybe or maybe we have some good ones this year." Ibiki said. Anko looked at the genin and said "Follow me to training ground 44. Anyone late will be disqualified along with their teams." Anko said and jumped out of the window.

Naruto looked at Naomi and they both went to follow Anko.

(A/N. And done. Now as I said in the last chapter I can start working on the next chapter after next week for I will be on a week long holiday with my parents. So it will take a while for the next chapter to come.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Here's the newest chapter. The next chapters might come slower than before and the quality might drop because I must work on two fics at the same time. Also remember to vote in the poll as it will close soon. And if anyone knows a beta reader who specializes in character development please contact me. I know I should look for one but I already have and haven't found one who would be a good one.

Now read and review honestly.)

Chapter 6

Naruto and Naomi arrived at the Forest of Death just after everyone else did. Naruto decided to look around and see who were left. There were six teams from Konoha, three from Ame, two from Suna, one from Kumo, two from Kiri, three from Taki, two from Kusa and one team from Oto.

One of the genins from Suna had same kind of presence as Naruto and Naomi had. Naruto didn't notice it before for some reason. The genin had red hair, black rings around his eyes, and a tattoo over his right eye and a gourd on his back. The tattoo was a kanji for love.

"Doesn't look like much." Kiba said arrogantly about the forest. That confidence soon left as a kunai nicked his cheek and he felt someone tongue on his cheek.

"It's people like you who die first in there." Anko said as she licked the blood from Kiba's cheek but stopped and took out a kunai and blocked another from one of the genin from Kusa.

"You shouldn't attack people from the behind when their talking." Anko said. "Sorry but seeing blood got me excited and you cut my beautiful hair." The Kusa genin said back to her.

"Everyone welcome to the Forest of Death! This will be your home for the next five days!" Anko yelled little too happily when she appeared in front of the genin. Then she turned a little bit more serious and continued "Before I explain the rules I will give you these papers!"

"What for?" Someone asked. "So that if one of you dies Konoha can't be hold responsible for it." Anko answered with a smile. This left most of the genin stunned.

It took a while to give the papers. Once everyone got them Anko shouted "Now those who don't want to sign the paper give them back and leave with your team!" No one left.

"Now the rules! Each of you will get a scroll!" Here she pulled two scrolls one was black, the other was white. "The scrolls are Heaven and Earth! You must have both of them with you when you reach the tower! You'll fail if you don't reach the tower in five days with both scrolls, if you leave the forest, one or more of your teammates die or you open the scrolls before you reach the tower! Now each of you go to the booth and change your papers to your scroll!" Anko finished talking and the genin went towards the booth.

Before Naruto and Naomi could go into the booth Anko stopped them. "Hokage made an extra rule on both of you. You will be a team on your own. So Naruto you go first and get your scroll and then you Naomi." Anko said and left.

Naruto went to his gate and he didn't have to wait for a long time for Anko to announce the beginning of the second part. Immediately as the gates opened Naruto dashed inside.

After a couple hours of tree hopping Naruto sensed one of the teams nearby and he went towards them. The team he found was one of the teams from Kiri. The team wasn't anything special. They dressed almost identical looking Kiri shinobi clothes. All members of the team were men.

Deciding to play with his prey Naruto jumped down and killed one of the members by a snapping his neck. "Who are you?" One of the genin asked while taking defensive stance with his remaining teammate. "Give me your scroll and you can go out of here." Naruto said to them.

"Never!" They both yelled. "As you wish." Naruto ran towards them with low chuunin speed and threw a punch towards the apparent leader. The leader dodged and tried to counter but failed as Naruto took his arm broke it with his knee.

What happened next shocked the other member. Naruto's arms moved at high jounin speed and ripped the leader's arms off. He then kicked the leader in the chest causing it to cave in. After that he appeared behind the last one and slit his throat.

After killing them he searched the leader for a scroll and found the scroll he didn't need; an Earth scroll. Taking the scroll and giving a frustrated sigh he left to find another team. It seemed that luck was on his side when he detected Naomi's presence with one of the genin teams.

Arriving just as Naomi had killed the team from Konoha that wasn't one of the rookie nine or the green spandex wearing kid's team. "So which scroll did you get from them?" Naruto asked.

"The Heaven scroll it's the one that I already have." Naomi said with frustration evident in her voice.

"Give me the Heaven scroll and I'll give you the Earth scroll." Naruto said and presented the scroll he got from the team from Kiri. Naomi nodded and threw one of her Heaven scrolls to Naruto. Naruto took the scroll, threw the Earth scroll to her and started to walk towards the tower without any rush with Naomi following him.

After a few hours of walking they felt something close by. It wasn't the animals and the presence was too strong to be from a genin. Looking at Naomi and asking for her agreement to go towards the presence. Naomi's answer was a nod. After that he went as quickly as possibly towards the presence.

What he saw was Anko fighting someone with black hair, pale skin and snake-like face.

Naruto saw Anko trying to do something to the unknown nin but failing as the nin escaped her grasp. Suddenly she was on her knees from pain that didn't look like it was coming from any wound and the other nin laughed at her. Having enough of watching Naruto decided that it was time for his interference.

The unknown nin was laughing and it was an evil laugh at Anko but was suddenly kicked from his placed by Naruto and flew into a tree. "Who are you?" Naruto demanded as he came to the battleground in a fighting stance.

"Kukuku. You don't know me? I am Orochimaru. The strongest of the sannin." Now identified Orochimaru boasted.

Naruto just looked impassive and attacked him. This time Orochimaru managed to dodge the attack but wasn't prepared for a kick that came from behind, throwing him into a tree again except this time Orochimaru managed to put his legs toward the tree and not crash into it. He looked around to find the one who kicked him. The attacker was Naomi, not that he knew her.

"So you came too." Naruto said to Naomi who jumped to his left. "I couldn't let you have all the fun." Naomi answered with a bloodthirsty smirk on her face.

Their little talk was interrupted by many snakes that came from Orochimaru's sleeves. Naruto jumped right and Naomi jumped left to dodge the attack. When they landed they immediately went towards Orochimaru trying to corner him with kicks and punches but he was slippery as snake and dodged almost all of their hits.

Punch from the left, kick from the right that kind of attacks Naruto and Naomi did against Orochimaru who managed to dodge almost all of their attacks.

Seeing an opening Naruto went in and kneed Orochimaru to the stomach which created another opening that Naomi took advantage of. Naomi ran towards Orochimaru and threw a punch to his temple and Orochimaru flew again.

"Well too bad I can't stay here to play with you two so goodbye." Orochimaru said with a chuckle when he got up from his short flight and dissolved into mud.

"Dammit! How can he escape like that?" Naruto shouted in raged. "No idea." Naomi said to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

During the fight Anko tried to stay awake despite the pain and succeeded. The fight caused her to go wide eyed. No one she knew that no one expect the other sannin could fight her old sensei like that. She could feel her strength leaving and she fell to blissful unconscious with final thoughts 'How strong are you… Naruto Uzumaki.'

Those thoughts were a little strange for her because she was one of the few people who had a rough idea of what Naruto could do because of their little spar before the exam.

Hearing something hitting the ground behind him Naruto looked and found unconscious Anko. "Let's go to the tower." Naruto said and picked Anko from the ground and carried her with him.

Arriving at the tower after two hours of travelling they saw one of the teams from Suna going in. It was the team with the red haired boy. Naruto and Naomi decided to wait outside for them to enter so that they wouldn't have to fight them, which was the most probable thing to happen because of the bloodlust the red haired boy emitted.

After twenty minutes of waiting they went inside. In the room they arrived had a text written on the wall. Naruto and Naomi didn't bother to read it and just opened both of their scrolls and threw them to the floor.

From the scrolls came a puff of smoke and from inside the smoke came two Konoha shinobis. They both looked pretty ordinary. "So you two passed. Good job… wait is that Anko you're carrying?" One of them asked.

"Yeah we found her fighting in the forest against Orochimaru so we decided to intertwine." Naruto answered like it wasn't a big deal. The shinobis were gob smacked. These two civilians with ninja education had fought against one of the sannin and survived.

"You're lying." One of them said. "No if I were lying I would have said that I beat him with my pinky." Naruto said back with a grin.

Sighing the other one spoke "Take Anko to the top of the tower. Living quarters for proctors are there." Nodding to him Naruto took Anko and went to the top of the tower with Naomi behind him.

Finding Anko room wasn't that hard. There was a sign on the door with the same text as the banner she put after the first part. They tried to open the door only to find it locked. Naruto could have kicked in the door but he didn't want to. Anko would probably be pissed if he did it.

Finding no other way than to search her or wake her to get her inside her room. He didn't want to search her because that would probably also cause Anko to be pissed if she learned about it.

After putting Anko down Naruto said to her "Anko if you wake up I'll buy you dango as much dango as you want." Immediately Anko bolted up and said "You better hold to that promise."

"Of course I will keep my promise but only after we get out of here." Naruto told her as Anko got up and dusted herself.

"Did you carry me?" Anko asked. "No I dragged you." Naruto said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Very funny, but still thank you for carrying me." Anko said as she opened the door to her room. "It was nothing." This time it was Naomi who gave the answer. After that Naomi and Naruto went to search their room.

The next four days were boring. There wasn't much to do in the tower for Naruto and Naomi expect stay in their room and cuddle. But right now is the second part has just ended and all the genin who passed were taken to a room.

The teams that passed were Sasuke's team, Hinata's team, Shikamaru's team, the gray haired nin's team, the team from Suna that came before Naruto, green spandex' team and a team from Oto.

Naruto noted that Sasuke was holding his shoulder like it was in pain. He noted nothing else out of the ordinary. Just as he had finished his observations, Hokage started to talk about the true meaning of the exam. He told the genin that the exam was meant to replace war. He was about to tell something but was interrupted by a sickly looking man.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but wouldn't it be better if I would explain the rules for this part of the exam? I'm after all the proctor." The sickly looking man asked coughing after every few words. "Not at all Gekkō-san." Hiruzen said with a good hearted chuckle.

"Now my name is Gekkō Hayate and I'm the proctor for the third part of the exam. Is there anyone who wants to quit? If you quit now your team will not be disqualified." Only one raised his hand it was the grey haired one. He said something about not having enough chakra to continue.

"It seems that there is still too many of you here so we must have a preliminary round before the actual part." Gekkō said coughing here and there.

The genin teams from Konoha, except grey haired one's team, yelled something about it being unfair.

After they quieted Gekkō continued "The board will randomly pick two fighters when they are chosen they will come down from the balcony and get ready to fight each other." The board then came from the ceiling.

The board flashed and the names on it were Naomi and Sasuke Uchiha. "Would Naomi and Sauske Uchiha come down here?" Gekkō shouted.

Even though Sasuke held his shoulder like it was in pain a moment ago he still had the arrogant smirk on his face.

"You should prepare to lose. No one can beat Uchiha elite like me." Sasuke said and the arrogance could almost be tasted in the air as he took a fighting stance of his clan. Narrowing her eyes Naomi said back "Coming from a member of a clan who were all beaten by a single man. Really big elites you Uchiha are."

That comment caused Sasuke to see red and charged her before Gekkō had even begun the match. Sasuke's punches and kicks were sloppy because of the rage coursing through him.

He tried to hit her in the stomach only for Naomi to sidestep the punch and grab the arm. With the hand tightly locked in her arm pit, she threw him towards one of the walls. Sasuke maneuvered in the air and hit the ground just before he hit the wall.

Suddenly Sasuke started to writhe in pain and black marking started to spread from his shoulder. He tried to suppress it but he couldn't. The promise of power was too great for him to resist.

"Hahaha, this is great! No one can beat me now!" Sasuke shouted with insane tone. Sasuke disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared next to Naomi with his fist cocked back. Just as the punch was about to hit Naomi dodged and kicked him in the balls, hard.

Every male in the room winced when they heard Sasuke's high pitched scream for his family jewels. After a few seconds of screaming, Sasuke fainted from the pain. When Sasuke hit the ground Gekkō came and announced Naomi winner. Only sound in the room was Sakura's screams for Naomi's death.

Once Naomi was back on the balcony the board flashed and a new set of names appeared. "Naruto Uzumaki and Akado Yoroi come down to the arena!" Gekkō shouted.

Akado came down slowly. He had a black mask that covered most of his face had he also had black sunglasses.

When both of them were ready Gekkō started the match. The one who started the match was Akado who immediately grabbed hold of Naruto. Everyone saw that Akado suddenly started to writhe in pain as his skin started to peel off. Akado tried to get out but Naruto wouldn't have it.

It took about thirty seconds before Akado fell to the ground without his skin. After that Gekkō announced Naruto winner.

Everyone was stunned by the match. Naruto didn't do anything but stand there and Akado just died by touching him.

Naruto felt everyone's eyes on him as he came up to the balcony. "What? There's something on my face?" He asked. Everyone except Naomi face faulted at his question.

"No there isn't something on your face but how did that Akado dude's skin peel off like that?" Kiba asked. "Oh that. Akado tried to drain my chakra but he didn't know that that it is corrosive." Naruto answered sheepishly.

Before anyone could say anything to that Gekkō shouted "Would Kiba Inuzuka and Sai come down here?" Hearing their names Kiba and Sai who was the third member of Hinata's team went to the floor, Kiba wearing an arrogant smirk but not as big as Sasuke had. Sai had his normal fake smile on his face.

After Gekkō started the match Kiba ran towards Sai and tried to punch him only for Sai to jump as far back as possible.

When Sai reached the wall he took out a scroll, ink and a brush from his backpack and started to draw something fast. He finished just as Kiba started to go on another offensive.

When Kiba approached Sai he was attacked by two tigers made from ink. Kiba with his dog Akamaru destroyed them easily but they didn't notice that there were even more of them and they were constantly increasing in numbers.

Kiba and Akamaru didn't have time to do anything as a few tigers that were the biggest out of them all jumped on top of them and pinned them down. Sai then walked to where Kiba laid and took out his tantō and put it to Kiba's throat.

"Do you surrender?" Sai asked still having his fake smile. Kiba yelled "Never!" Sighing Sai hit Kiba so that he would pass out.

"It seems that I won, isn't that right proctor-san?" Sai asked. Gekkō nodded and came down to announce Sai winner.

Next names were Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga. Gekkō ordered Hinata and Neji to come down. "Just give up Hinata-sama, fate has already chosen me as victor." Neji said with almost as much arrogance as Sasuke. "I-I-I w-w-won't g-g-give u-u-up N-n-neji-niisan." Hinata said with as much determination as she could muster.

Neji scoffed and took his stance. Hinata did the same but without the same confidence. Gekkō started the match and Neji sped towards Hinata, open palm going towards her heart. Hinata dodged and tried to counter but Neji dodged.

The fight went like that except that Neji got more hits in than Hinata. Finally Hinata was down and almost out but she still raised herself up to be defiant. "Why don't you just give up? Fate has decided that you can't win!" Neji shouted in rage. "Because I don't want to." Hinata said weakly but without stuttering a single word.

Gekkō saw that Hinata couldn't go on and decided to end it but just after he had ended the match Neji sped forward intending to kill Hinata but he didn't even come close before he was thrown to a wall.

The one who threw him into a wall was Naruto. If you looked at his face you would see that it was full of rage. He didn't say anything but he looked at Neji with a look that promised death. He then went to check Hinata and saw that she was fine.

"Why do you help her? She just a loser, a weakling." Neji said. He was in a bad shape after being thrown to the wall. "She could have finished the match before it even started by using that seal on your forehead but she decided against it. Meaning she wanted to fight you on equal ground and remember Neji, fate doesn't hold some people back." Neji knew that if he would fight Naruto he would have to give it all he got.

(A/N: Rest of the fights are the same as in canon so I'll just skip them.)

Now that all of the participants had fought was the time to announce the third part. At this point Anko came to the room with a box. "Now that all of you have fought you must pull a number from this box. It will tell us at who is going to be your opponents." Gekkō said pointing the box that Anko carried.

Naruto was the first to pick and after picking he said "One." Then was Naomi who said "Three." Sai said "Ten." Neji said "Two." He turned to see what Naruto's reaction was and was a little scared by it but quickly covered it by believing that fate has been decided in his favor. Naruto reaction to Neji's number was a sadistic smirk on his face.

Shino got number five, the red head from Suna who had been identified as Gaara because the match had number four, Shikamaru had number seven, and the other male from Suna whose name was Kankuro got number six, the female from Suna her name was Temari got number eight and finally the only genin from Oto whose name was Dosu got number nine.

"Now the matches will be; first match Naruto Uzumaki against Neji Hyuuga, second match Naomi against Subaku no Gaara, third match Shino Aburame against Subaku no Kankuro, fourth match Shikamaru Nara against Subaku no Temari and the last match Sai against Dosu Kinuta. The matches will be held in next month so practice a lot. Dismissed." Gekkō said to them.

(A/N: Done. This was a little shorter than the previous but I don't think it's a big deal. Just so that you know I got lazy in the fights so I didn't want to do the canon fights. Now I will close the poll maybe as I'm writing the next chapter or maybe when I start to make the eight chapter.

At right now the poll is led by Dragon with 11 points and some kind of bird is second with 7 votes. That is all and please review honestly but if you think this sucks tell me why it sucks.)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Alright I'm back with another chapter. Dragon won the poll so Naruto will become a dragon in this chapter. Hope you like the description. I tried to make it the best I could but I'm not that good when describing. Remember to read and review.)

Chapter 7

Sun shined from the window waking Naruto and Naomi. Naruto rose up while cursing the sun and then went to the shower with Naomi following him in there.

After coming out of the shower refreshed Naruto and Naomi ate breakfast, dressed and went towards the stadium where the last part of the exam was being held. They knew where they needed to go because halfway through the month an ANBU member came and told them where the third part was going to be held.

The stadium itself wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It had rows upon rows of seats and on both sides of the stadium were booths. They were meant for Kages and daimyos. The arena part of the stadium had few trees and the ground was made of dirt with few parches of grass here and there.

Almost all the seats were taken and the booth for daimyos was full with daimyos from Hi no kuni and Kaze no kuni along with their bodyguards that consisted of over twenty samurais. In the Kage booth were Hokage and Kazekage both with four bodyguards.

Naruto saw all this when he walked with Naomi to the balcony where the fighters were staying.

"My name in Genma Shiranui and I'll be the proctor for this part because Hayate-san is unavailable for unspecified reason." Genma said fast so that the chuunin hopefuls wouldn't question Hayate's disappearance. "This will be a tournament like many of you probably guessed but even if you win you might not be a chuunin. To become a chuunin you must show the judges that you have the necessary skills." He said. He then pointed at Naruto and Naomi. "If one of you wins then you get a prize as you aren't ninjas loyal to a village. The prize is a normal A-rank missions pay."

"Now there have been some changes in the schedule as Dosu Kinuta was found dead last week. The matches will be the same expect that Sai will fight the winner of the fourth match. The matches will start in half hour from now." Genma said and went to the arena to show that they were ready to begin.

The half hour went quickly for Naruto as he thought plans for his battle with Neji and for the invasion. He planned to beat Neji without showing any of his more powerful techniques and in the invasion he knew that Orochimaru would fight the Hokage so he would go and join him in the fight.

"Would Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki come down here?" Genma said with a louder than normal voice. Naruto jumped from the balcony while Neji walked the stairs down with as much arrogance as he could muster; not knowing that it would end with his defeat.

"You should give up while you can. Fate has already decided the victor." Neji's talk about fate was starting to annoy Naruto. "It's you who should give up if fate has already chosen the victor. I know you can't beat a group of jounins and chuunins alone like I can." Naruto said quietly so that only Neji would hear him.

Neji scoffed and took his stance. Naruto took a relaxed stance; not looking like he was expecting a fight. Genma looked at them and started the match.

Neji immediately towards Naruto and sent a palm strike to where his heart was located. Naruto dodged it and went to counter it with punch towards Neji's temple. He dodged it but wasn't ready for a kick that suddenly came from Naruto and hit him in the ribs.

Neji had arrogantly believed that he wouldn't need to activate his kekkei genkai Byakugan. But when he was kicked from behind he quickly activated it while holding his hand on his ribs. It didn't take long till he could get back into his stance. He noticed that Naruto was made of chakra and that he had so much chakra that Neji had to tone down his Byakugan. He dismissed the chakra by thinking it was some jutsu that made armor out of his chakra. He was kicked again and he saw it with Byakugan but couldn't dodge in time and he was again thrown around the arena. He managed to land in his stance.

The one who kicked him was another Naruto. Neji saw with his Byakugan that one that kicked him had less chakra than the other. Deciding his course of action Neji ran towards the weaker one and threw an open palm that was coated with normal blue colored chakra.

When the palm hit the other Naruto, it looked like it was the real one until it said "Boom." and exploded throwing Neji away but he still managed to land on his feet. He then saw a fist coming towards him but he couldn't dodge it and when it hit his arm he started to scream. He caught a glimpse of his chakra network only to see the chakra inside getting overpowered by the chakra that Naruto sent to his arm.

Neji sent as much chakra as possible to his arm and managed to overpower Naruto's chakra but he had spent almost half of his chakra to overpower Naruto's more powerful chakra.

Suddenly there were ten puffs of smoke and from them ten clones appeared and ran towards Neji. He got ready, gathered chakra to his hand and yelled "**Hakkeshō Kaiten** (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)!"

Neji started to spin and when the clones attacked him he was engulfed in a dome of chakra causing the clones that were close to Neji to disperse in a puff of smoke.

When Neji stopped spinning he was kicked through one of the walls; leaving a human shaped hole in the wall. He got out of the wall with a few broken bones.

"Ready to give up?" Naruto said. Neji just spit some blood towards Naruto and took fighting stance. Sighing Naruto disappeared in thin air and appeared behind Neji and chopped him to the neck causing Neji to go unconscious.

Genma arrived at the arena and declared Naruto as winner. Only clapping came from the fighters' balcony.

Next fight was Naomi against Gaara. Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand while at the same time Naomi came in a small explosion of fire. Gaara was in a relaxed stance. Well as relaxed as a bloodthirsty person who is holding a bijuu could be in front of another bijuu. Not that he knew of course.

"What are you? Mother seems to be angry at you. She says that she should beat you for what you did to her in the past." Gaara said with confused tone because his 'mother' had never acted like that. Naomi just laughed and took a fighting stance.

Immediately after Genma had started the match a wave of sand came from the gourd on Gaara's back. The sand spread around and started to come towards Naomi in spikes and big shurikens. Some of it even tried to engulf her. Naomi dodged them all and ran towards Gaara with her arm glowing with dark red chakra.

When her fist hit Gaara's stomach his stomach looked like it was peeling off but in reality it was sand from the armor that covered him. Gaara started to panic by it. He immediately jumped back and surrounded himself in a dome of sand.

Naomi didn't allow him to finish whatever he wanted to do. She ran to the dome and punched it with her glowing hand. The dome shattered on contact with Naomi's fist leaving a stunned Gaara who was hit by Naomi's glowing fingers to the stomach were the armor still hadn't repaired itself. When Gaara started to go unconscious he didn't feel the pull that came with Shukaku, also known as Ichibi, trying to take control of his body. Temari and Kankuro were afraid that Shukaku would take control but saw that nothing was happening.

Genma arrived and proclaimed Naomi as the victor. She then went to the balcony and went next to Naruto.

Next fight was Shino against Kankuro but it didn't happen as Kankuro surrendered before the fight even began.

The next match was Temari versus Shikamaru. Genma came quickly and started the match.

(A/N: I'm going to skip the next match as it's the same as in canon.)

The match took a few hours and in the end Shikamaru surrendered. He said that his chakra levels were running low. Naruto knew otherwise. He sensed that Shikamaru had used little under half of his chakra but decided not to say anything.

The final match of the first round was Temari versus Sai.

As soon as the match began Sai jumped back and took out his scroll, ink and brush and started to draw. Temari jumped towards Sai and swung her fan and a scythe of wind went towards Sai. Sai had just finished drawing when he had to dodge the wind scythe.

From the scroll emerged three dragons made out of ink. They flew towards Temari who again swung her fan; causing another wind scythe to appear and go towards the ink creatures.

The dragons were destroyed by the wind but Sai had managed to create some tigers during that time. The tigers pounced towards Temari who did a quick **Kawamiri** with a nearby branch. She sent even bigger wind scythe towards the tigers and immediately after sent many smaller scythes towards Sai.

Sai dodged them and hundreds of snakes emerged from the scroll and they went towards Temari really fast. Temari managed to destroy them with a well place hit using her fan as a club. She then went close to Sai and threw the biggest wind scythe she had made during the exam towards Sai.

Sai was too close to dodge it but he did manage to weaken it by his own chakra so that it would cut him but it still threw him into a wall behind him. The hit caused him to go unconscious. Genma came and announced Temari as the victor.

"Now that the first round of the exam has been done there will be a half hour break. Use this time to go to bathroom and purchase some snacks!" Genma announced.

The half hour break was over quickly and the next match was going to be Naruto versus Naomi. Genma called them and asked if they were ready when they took their stances. The both nodded and as Genma started the match they immediately sped towards each other.

Naruto kicked towards Naomi's head. Naomi ducked and punched Naruto's stomach. Naruto pushed it away and countered. The fight went like that for a good half hour with neither of them getting any good hits.

"Want to kick this up a notch?" Naruto asked. Naomi nodded and then she and Naruto did a hand seal. After a second they both glowed and presence appeared that caused the spectators to have a hard time to breathe. It felt like someone was taking all the air out and it also felt like the graviry had suddenly increased. The presence came from the chakra that they both emitted. The amount of emitted chakra was so great that it could actually be seen.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, the presence left but Naomi and Naruto still glowed. Then they just disappeared and appeared in front of each other with their fists' cocked back. Then they punched their fists' hit each other's, causing a sonic boom though neither of them moved.

Then they disappeared and appeared in the arena exchanging hits with each other. Neither of them looked like they were winded at all. This went on until Naruto's hand glowed with his dark orange chakra and punched towards Naomi even though she wasn't near him.

When he started to pull his arm back a fist made out of chakra went towards Naomi who dodged it by a well-placed **Kawamiri**. When the dark orange fist hit ground it left a crater that was five meter wide and deep.

They would have continued but they felt a genjutsu trying to affect them. It wouldn't work because they were beings made out of chakra causing genjutsus to lose their effectiveness. "So it has begun." Naruto said and jumped to the booth where the Kages were. When he reached the booth there was an explosion of smoke and Hiruzen and Kazekage jumped on the roof of the stadium. He saw that the Temari and her siblings took Gaara and left in a hurry. Naruto then followed Hiruzen to the roof.

Naruto arrived on the roof just as four people jumped on the corners of the roof and erected a purple barrier. Naruto saw that it was a bad idea to touch the barrier as one of the ANBU hit it and was burned so that not even ashes remained.

At the same time Naomi was fighting against a thing that looked like a horrible experiment gone wrong. It had six arms and most of them were deformed in some way. It had purplish skin and two heads. One of the head had two mouths and one eye and the other had no mouths, one nose and three eyes.

It screamed and ran at Naomi with speed faster than an elite jounin could. It threw three of its arms towards Naomi who dodged them. She then breathed a fireball that hit the creature to one of its heads burning it so badly that it melted. It only took a few seconds before it had somehow regenerated the head back and grown bigger. "You're a tough guy aren't you?" Naomi asked sarcastically and went back to the fight.

Back on the roof the fight was going badly for Orochimaru. He tried to summon the past Hokages with **Edo Tensei** but Naruto used his knowledge of the jutsu to stop them from resurrecting so now Orochimaru had to fight by himself against Naruto and Hiruzen.

Orochimaru was pissed by the failure of his plan. He tried to punch Naruto who ducked, coated his hand with chakra and grabbed both of Orochimaru's arms causing them to burn, destroying both the nerves and the chakra network.

Orochimaru screamed and jumped back. He called his subordinates to retreat. They came from their places in corners of the barrier causing it to break. Naruto didn't want him to escape so he jumped at him with his fist cocked back but Orochimaru managed to perform **Kawamiri** without hand seals. The one who took his place was a red headed girl from Orochimaru's bodyguards.

"B-b-bastard." She said weakly before she went unconscious as she took Naruto's strongest punch to her stomach. Naruto was a little shocked by what happened. He thought that Orochimaru would have substituted himself with an object not one of his subordinates.

When Naruto got out of his shock Orochimaru was already too far away to pursue easily so he went to help Naomi with the creature.

During the fight with Orochimaru Naomi had destroyed almost all parts of the creature but it just regenerated everything back and grew bigger every time it had some part destroyed. She had just destroyed it again and she jumped back as she saw Naruto coming.

"How it's going?" Naruto asked. "Bad. I can't use my true strength otherwise people would discover that I am Kyuubi. And this bastard just grows bigger every time I destroy it." She answered as she looked at the creature that had almost regenerated completely and stood as tall as some of the summons. "I can do this, please go and help to deal with any stragglers." Naruto said and went forwards to kill the creature.

He tried many different things like burning it, electrocuting it, slashing it to pieces, smashing it and using his chakra's corrosiveness but nothing worked so with a sigh he jumped back and covering himself in cocoon made out of chakra.

The cocoon grew in size till it eneveloped the whole stadium. Everyone who saw the cocoon were in a silent awe and started to panic when they saw it breaking; not knowing what kind of monster will come out of it.

Suddenly it broke revealing a giant dragon easily the size Kyuubi maybe even bigger. It had a tail that could go from the other end of the stadium and reach the other end and it still wouldn't be its full length.

The dragon had two pairs of wing each looked like they were made out of scales that looked like they could take the strongest of jutsus and would still be undamaged. The scales that covered the dragon were black as night sky without the stars and from below of the scales a faint dark orange glow emanated. Its head had some white scales in it. Dragon's talons were longer than two normal adults combined and they were blood red in color.

If one could look into its eyes they would only see black that was even blacker than the scales and a red pupil with a vertical slit going through it. It had three horns on its head two on the top and one on its snout.

Naruto, who of course was the dragon, opened his mouth and breathed blue flames towards the creature. It still looked the same but it was half the size of Naruto. The creature dodged and punched Naruto to the jaw.

Naruto's head snapped up by the power of the punch but nothing else happened. He then opened his mouth and started to gather chakra in there creating a big black and dark orange ball of swirling chakra and shot it towards the creature.

The ball was really weakened version of **Imari **(Tailed Beast Ball). Naruto weakened it because he didn't want to level whole Konoha but it still had enough power to level the whole stadium... or what was left of it after his transformation.

When the ball hit the creature a big black dome that seemed to suck all the light in the area appeared and obliterated the creature ending the threat it possessed. Seeing that there was nothing that would need his animal form Naruto again enveloped himself in a cocoon that shrank until it was the size of his human form.

When the cocoon broke in front of him were a squad of ANBU, Hiruzen, some of the minor clan heads, Naomi and the Konoha genins from the exam. "What, there's something on my face?" Naruto asked causing everyone except Naomi to face fault. "Naruto-kun, how did you turn into that dragon?" Hiruzen asked with a stern voice.

"Oh that. That was something I gained from a seal that I created." Naruto answered like it was something ordinary. "Can you replicate the seal?" One of the clan heads asked, his interest peaking at the possibilities of the seal.

"I could but it there is a high chance of dying during the process. Naomi who helped me to create it told that it was only my strong will to live that allowed me to live." Naruto said lying about the strong will as only thing the user needed was a bijuu sealed within him to survive but they didn't need to know that.

The asker was disappointed at that. He would have been willing to test the seal if it wasn't so dangerous.

"Will the chuunin exam continue or not?" Naruto asked suddenly causing everyone including Naomi to face fault. "No you idiot. They won't continue as you destroyed the stadium." Naomi said and punched Naruto on top of the head.

"So can we go now?" Naruto asked after recovering from the punch. "Yes you could but then you wouldn't get the reward that comes with being there to help to fight the invasion." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and went to look for any stragglers to kill with Naomi following his example.

Clearing the rest of the village from invaders didn't take longer than two hours. The damages of the invasion were some holes in the wall and in some buildings that got hit by some jutsus. Also the stadium was destroyed. The losses from Konoha were little over hundred civilians and about the same amount of shinobis.

The invaders lost over 90% of their army during the first hour and the rest during the second hour. Only about a hundred got away.

On the next day Naruto and Naomi stood before Hiruzen in his office. He told gave them a speech and an S-rank mission's pay for their defense of the village and delivering the details of the invasion. After getting their pay they left Konoha to wander around the country.

They travelled around destroying any bandit camp that came in their way and soon both of them were in the bingo book as S-rank shinobis for destroying over a hundred bandit camps and killing many A- and S-rank missing-nins.

(A/N: Done. Sorry that this took so long to publish. Well what do you think about my description about Naruto's dragon form? Good? Bad? Don't forget to read and review. That is all see you all on the next chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hello everyone, I don't have much to say except to read and review. Now go on and read this chapter.)

Chapter 8

It has been a month since Naruto and Naomi left Konoha. At this moment they were destroying a bandit camp near a city called Tanzaku Gai.

"Naomi-chan, should we stop by in Tanzaku Gai?" Naruto asked as he ripped the head off from one of the bandit's shoulders. "I heard that there were good casinos. And I know how much you love gambling." Naomi said, finished her hand seals and breathed a giant ball of fire. Naruto got excited and started to kill the bandits faster.

It wasn't well known fact that Naruto loved gambling as he rarely lost. He was thrown out of many casinos as he had emptied them. So they cleared the camp quickly both killing over fifty bandits each.

They arrived in Tanzaku with all the loot they could gather from the camp and sold it. With the money that they got they went to a nearby casino. They heard that there was a big poker tournament starting there soon.

The participants were a blonde haired woman with large boobs and a green jacket with a kanji for gambler on its back, a bald big muscled man, a woman with short brown hair, a short fat man wearing a suit and a man in a formal kimono.

Naruto went to the table and joined in on the tournament. The game was more than likely going to be Naruto's victory as all but one had quitted. Only one left excluding Naruto was the blond woman who despite her loses could play for a long time because for some reason she had more money than some clans.

"How about we up the stakes?" Naruto suddenly asked. The blond woman whose name was Tsunade thought and responded "Sure, why not? What are you going to bet?" Naruto didn't need to think long. "If I win I get that necklace and the money on the table but if you win I will give you all of my money and be your servant for a month." Naruto said with a cocky smirk.

Tsunade thought about it and accepted causing her assistant to look terrified. "B-but Tsunade-sama, that is a priceless heirloom and you do remember that it's cursed." She whispered to her. "Shizune I know but I feel like I will win this." Tsunade said and put the necklace on the table. Naruto just grinned.

The match ended in Naruto's favor but only barely. He thanked Tsunade for the necklace and was about to leave when someone came and yelled Tsunade's name. Naruto turned and saw that it was a man, who was closer to fifty years old and had really long white hair and a hitai-ate with two horns on the sides that had kanji for oil. Naruto recognized him as Jiraiya the toad sage.

Then it hit him where he had heard the name Tsunade. It had been nagging him for the tournament. She and Jiraiya were part of the sannin.

Jiraiya went next to Tsunade and asked if she would be the fifth Hokage as Hiruzen started to be too old. Tsunade outright refused and even called the Hokage's fools. Naruto got angry because of that. Naruto may not want to be Hokage but he still held them in great respect even his father.

"Tsunade I give you a deal. I fight you and if I win, then you must be Hokage and if you win then you get this necklace back." Naruto said. "Deal but to make it more interesting I will only use one finger to beat you." Tsunade answered arrogantly. Naruto smirked and went outside to a nearby alleyway.

There he took a fighting stance and motioned Tsunade to start. Tsunade came towards Naruto with a finger flick that he dodged and it hit the ground causing the earth to crack. Naruto intentionally widened his eyes to appear surprised. Tsunade used this moment of distraction to use another finger flick that hit him.

There was silence as the finger hit. When it hit Naruto's head it exploded but nothing came out. No blood, no brain tissue, nothing even his body didn't fall.

Tsunade was shocked. Someone took one of her flicks and didn't even try to dodge. She looked at Naomi who for some reason didn't show any emotion. "Damn that hurt." Tsunade whipped around and saw Naruto holding his head like it was in pain.

"What! H-how did you g-grow your head b-back!" Tsunade yelled. "So, shall we continue?" Naruto asked not caring to answer Tsunade's question and went into his stance. Tsunade shook her head and again tried to flick him but Naruto dodged and punched her stomach causing her to double over.

Tsunade recovered fast and threw a punch that Naruto dodged. "You lost." Naruto said. "What? I can still fight." Tsunade said. "Yes but you used more than one finger." Naruto said back. Tsunade was shocked. She had forgotten that part of the bet and now she had to go back to Konoha and be the Hokage.

With that done Naruto went back inside and started to play blackjack leaving Naomi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and her apprentice outside. "You will hold your end of the bargain Tsunade-san." Naomi said with a glare and went inside with Naruto.

Tsunade stood there for a good twenty minutes before she shook her head and went back to her hotel room muttering something about annoying bets. Shizune followed her immediately and Jiraiya went to do what he always does.

'It seems that I must get her answer sooner than I anticipated.' A mysterious person thought after Tsunade had left.

In the morning after Naruto had done his morning routine and eaten breakfast he felt a surge of chakra coming from outside the town. He ran to his and Naomi's room and saw that she was already up and in full gear. Naruto took his own gear, nodded to Naomi and the both of them went towards the chakra surge.

They arrived there to see Tsunade, her assistant Shizune and Jiraiya fighting against Orochimaru and a gray haired ninja whose name was Kabuto. He had been in the chuunin exam and was the only one who quit after the second part.

Orochimaru was standing on a giant snake with Kabuto. Jiraiya was on a large toad that wore armor that looked like it belonged to a samurai while Tsunade stood on top of a huge slug. Naruto and Naomi decided to watch what would happen. They didn't want to jump there and fight a battle that wasn't theirs to fight unless Tsunade and Jiraiya were losing.

The fight went well until Kabuto appeared in front of Tsunade and slashed open his wrist in front of her causing her to freeze. Kabuto capitalized this and kicked her to the stomach making her fly off of her summoned slug.

Naruto looked at Naomi and ran towards the giant snake which was fighting against the slug and toad. Naomi went towards Kabuto and Tsunade.

Naruto ran up the snake while it tried to shake him off but he managed to get on top of it and punch it to the back of its head. Naruto hit it so hard that it disappeared in a puff of smoke causing him to fall down with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru landed in a crouch. Naruto came down with another punch that caused a crater to form when it hit but Orochimaru managed to dodge it. He opened his mouth and a sword came out of there. Orochimaru controlled the sword with his tongue.

Naruto was dodging swiped from the sword when suddenly the sword extended and cut Naruto's shoulder. Naruto ignored the cut and charged towards Orochimaru who looked stunned for some reason. Orochimaru quickly shook off the feeling and started dodging Naruto's kicks and punches.

Meanwhile Naomi was fighting Kabuto and the battle wasn't going well for Kabuto. It turned out that Kabuto had high-speed regeneration but even it couldn't protect him from some of the hits that Naomi did.

He had burn on both of his arms and cauterized cuts on his stomach and back. He was also breathing heavily. 'Why won't my regeneration work?' Kabuto thought before he jumped back and barely avoided a swipe from Naomi's claw.

Kabuto created scalpels from chakra and slashes Naomi's arm with them. He smirked as he saw Naomi's arm going limp but that smirk turned into a frown when he saw her moving the arm like nothing happened. "That's a nice jutsu you have there. Too bad it won't work on me." She said and then appeared in front of Kabuto and punched him in the face. Kabuto flew down from the slug on which he and Naomi had fought. When he hit the ground a crater formed.

Kabuto rose from the crater slowly and barely dodged a punch from Tsunade who had gotten over the shock of seeing blood. He then had to jump back as a purple smoke came. He was ready to go offensive when he felt pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a clawed hand that had his heart.

"Try to heal that." Naomi said and crushed Kabuto's heart while Kabuto looked shocked at the event.

Meanwhile the battle against Orochimaru was going well for Naruto. He had made numerous small cuts on him and even a few deep ones with his claws. Naruto was just going in for the kill when Orochimaru backed off and a huge cloud of smoke appeared in his place. When the smoke cleared a giant eight headed and eight tailed snake was in place of Orochimaru. Naruto was shocked by the size of it. It was bigger than he in his animal form.

Naruto had to jump back as one of the heads crashed where he was before. "Jiraiya can you hold this… thing back for a while?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded and started to harass the giant snake with his toad while Naruto enveloped himself in the cocoon.

The cocoon opened faster than the one at the stadium. And again out of it came Naruto in his dragon form. He roared and rose higher than the snake could reach. He took a deep breath and spat out a ball of blue fire. Seven of the eight heads of the snake managed to get away but the one that got hit was completely eradicated.

"**How dare you hurt me!" **The snake hissed at the. Naruto didn't answer and flew in front of one of the heads and started to claw it. He didn't manage to do it for long as one of the tails came and hit him to the head. Naruto flew from the power of the attack but managed to right himself before gravity would affect him.

Meanwhile Jiraiya had gone to where Tsunade was. "Who is that guy?" Tsunade asked. "That's Minato's kid. Sensei told me that he left Konoha after he failed the genin exam after trying three times." Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked shocked. 'No dropout can be that powerful.' She thought as she watched the match between the giant snake and Naruto.

Back in the fight Naruto was dodging bites from the heads and swipes from the tails while trying to fire fireballs at the snake but they didn't hit as the snake slithered out of the way even though it was so big that it could blanket whole towns.

While dodging the attacks Naruto thought 'How am I going to beat that thing? I can't use **Imari** as the low powered one wouldn't kill it and if I used the stronger only Naomi would survive.' He then started to think different ways to beat the snake.

Not coming up with any fast ways to kill it he decided that if it would come to it he would use his claws and teeth to tear it to pieces. Naruto flew as high as possible without losing sight of his prey and then swooped in and quickly bit one of the heads. The head started to trash around but Naruto stayed on it until he ripped it off. 'Two down, six to go.' He thought and prepared to do it again.

He tried to bite one of the heads but they dodged. 'So that tactic won't work anymore.' He again flew high but this time he pumped chakra to his claws and dived towards the snake. He saw a good spot and used them to cut off two heads.

Naruto then tried it again but only managed to scratch one of the remaining heads. 'It seems to adapt to tactics fast. What exactly is that snake.' Naruto thought. He then got an idea on how to beat the snake. He rose higher than before and started to create a ball of fire that was bigger than what he had ever created, inside his mouth. He then came down fast and when just above the snake Naruto released the fireball.

The snake saw it and tried to dodge but the fireball was too close. **"I can't die like this! I haven't even learned all the jutsus!"** It screamed while burning in flames that were the second hottest ones in the world. Only the legendary flames of Amaterasu were hotter.

The snake stopped trying to put out the flames but it only managed to spread it until the snake fell down and didn't move. Naruto started to go closer to the snake to confirm the snake's death. Suddenly one of the heads tried to bite Naruto but he dodged and cut the head off causing the snake to finally die.

He then went back to ground and transformed back to human. 'So that snake was Orochimaru. What had he done to himself?' Naruto thought as he walked to the stunned Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune. Naomi came to his side and started to drag him somewhere. "We'll take our leave now." Naomi said but before she was able to drag Naruto and disappear Jiraiya stopped her and said "Wait I have some information that will be useful to you."

"Then tell it to us." Naruto said while Naomi still got her hold on him. "There is a group of S-rank missing–nins who, if my information is right, are after the nine bijuu. Their name is Akatsuki and they usually wear a black cloak with red clouds." Jiraiya said. Naruto and Naomi thanked for the information and the disappeared into the forest.

"So Tsunade are you coming back to Konoha?" Jiraiya asked when Naomi had vanished in to the forest. "Sure, that kid won the bet so it seems that I have to go." Tsunade said and left towards the town with Shizune and Jiraiya following her.

Meanwhile Naruto and Naomi were on the road again without any idea where they were going. Not they even cared where they were going. "You sense them too?" Naruto asked quietly. "Yes." She answered just as quiet. "Should we see what they want?" Naomi thought for a moment and then nodded. They went off the road and into the forest to meet the people who followed them.

"You can come out now!" Naruto said loudly. Immediately after he had said that two people came out of hiding. Both of them wore a black robe with red clouds in it. The first one was fairly tall only slightly shorter than Naruto. He looked like Sasuke so from that Naruto knew that he was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. He had black hair with bangs that framed his face.

The other one was over ten centimeters taller than Naruto and had fishlike features. He had blue-gray skin and gill-like markings under his eyes. Naruto recognized him as Kisame Hoshigaki. He was carrying a bandaged object on his back.

"So what would two S-rank missing-nins from Akatsuki want with us?" Naruto asked innocently. Kisame showed a little surprise from the fact that Naruto knew their organizations name but quickly covered it. "You're coming with us Naruto-kun." Itachi said with a monotone. "How about… no?" Naruto said and took his stance.

"Told you he wouldn't come willingly. So can I take his legs off? Samehada is getting hungry and Leader-sama didn't say that he had to be in one piece." Kisame said with a bloodthirsty grin. "Just make it quick." Itachi said. Kisame's grin got wider and he took the object on his back and charged towards Naruto but was intercepted by Naomi.

Naomi dodged Kisame's wild attacks while hitting seemingly unimportant places on his body. They went on like that for a few minutes until suddenly Kisame lost all feelings on his legs and arms. "What happened to my body?" Kisame yelled as he tried to move his arms. "I just temporally paralyzed your body. Don't worry it will go away in a few hours." Naomi said with an innocent voice and tried to stab Kisame in the eye with her claw but was interrupted by Itachi who had stayed behind to watch the battle.

"We're leaving." He said, picked Kisame up and left in a swirl of black feathers. "Was he any challenge?" Naruto asked. Naomi just shrugged and went back to the road to continue the journey.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked when they had travelled for a few hours. "I don't know. Maybe look for some work in the nearby countries?" Naomi suggested. Naruto thought for a while and decided that it was a good idea.

They decided to go to Kusa no Kuni as it only had a minor hidden village which usually didn't have any ninja who would be stronger than an average jounin.

They arrived there after two weeks of walking a faster than an average civilian's pace and stopping time to time to destroy a bandit camp or two. Right now Naruto and Naomi were inside a building that offered missions to independent ninjas, missing-nins and mercenary groups.

"Got any good missions for us." Naruto said to the man who ran the place. Man didn't say anything; he just took a scroll and threw it to Naruto. Naruto opened it, read it and then gave it to Naomi. She read that the mission was to steal a small statue from a heavily guarded estate and the time limit was two weeks. She nodded and gave the scroll back to Naruto. "We'll take it." He said and left with Naomi.

(A/N: Done and soon this story will be done. What I mean by that is that this story will end at the time skip and in the future I will work on a sequel but not in a few months at least. I want to try something new but also I don't want to write three different stories. More information about my next story will be in the next chapter.)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while. The reason for it was that many things have happened, nothing bad but many things that took away my time to write but nothing more on that. I want to inform you that this might not be the last chapter as I got a new idea to this story. I know some of you might not like it so I will put a poll on my profile for you to vote whether or not you want me to continue using the idea. Now read and review.)

Chapter 9

Right now Naruto and Naomi were outside the mansion from which they were supposed to steal the statue. "Have your shadow clones dispelled yet?" Naomi asked while crouching behind a bush. Naruto was about to answer when he got the memories from them. "Just did." Naruto said and started to draw a map of the mansion.

It took twenty minutes to draw each corridor and room. After that Naruto drew the stationary guards and the patrol routes of the patrolling guards.

"The statue is here." Naruto said and pointed the room that was in the middle of the map. "As you can see every entrance is guarded by three guards. The lucky thing is that they are either mercenaries or dropouts from shinobi academies so they won't pose a threat." Naruto said.

"Why don't we just go in there kill or knockout everyone in our way and take the statue?" Naomi asked. "Because it's not as fun as sneaking in and stealing it right under their noses." Naruto answered. Naomi sighed and agreed. They hadn't done anything else but killing bandits so a change was a good thing. They made the plan and started to prepare.

They waited till the guards changed then they silently killed them, hid the bodies and went inside. They continued till they had to stop as a pair of guards came. Naruto and Naomi did the same to them as they did to the first guards. Then they continued advancing while taking out or avoiding any guards that they met.

They arrived outside the room which held the statue. Naruto thought what they would have to do to open the huge metal door that should stop any jounin-level ninja from entering. He didn't need to think long as Naomi went in front of the door and punched it causing it to fall down with a heavy thud. Alarm went on immediately after the door hit the floor.

"Well that was easy." Naomi said and walked in with Naruto following her. "Which one is the statue?" Naomi asked as she looked at the middle of the room where over twenty different small statues on top of a big table were.

Naruto took out the mission scroll and saw that there wasn't any picture or description of the statue. "Let's take all of them and then ask which of these the target is." Naruto said and took out some ink, a brush and a scroll. He then started to write some seals on the scroll and when he was done he sealed the statues to the scroll.

They ran the same way that they came and were able to avoid any guards who were running to the vault. Once they were outside the mansion they didn't stop they continued running for an hour and then decided to continue to walk the rest of the way as they still had week and a half to complete the mission.

"Why would someone have so many statues on a table in a vault?" Naomi asked during the way back. "How could I know? It's not like I have anything like that." Naruto answered.

After four days of walking they arrived at the building from which they got the mission. Naruto walked to the desk and presented the scroll which had the statues. "The scroll didn't state which statue we had to steal so we took everyone that we could find." Naruto said and unsealed the statues.

The man asked for the mission scroll and once he got it he opened it and looked at the details. He almost didn't find the description of the statue but he saw a seal in the very bottom of the scroll. He then gave the scroll back to Naruto and showed the seal.

Naruto looked embarrassed; he was a seal master but didn't notice a seal on the bottom of a scroll. Still he unsealed the contents of the seal and a picture came out. In the picture was the statue they had to steal. Naruto checked if they had stolen the right statue and found that they did along with many others.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of the statues?" Naruto asked after they had received the pay for the mission and were walking around the capital of Kusa no Kuni. Naomi shrugged and said "Maybe sell them to some place that deals with art?"

"Sure but where is something like that?" Naruto said. He then looked up and saw a sign of an art store. "Well here's one." Naruto said and walked in with Naomi following him.

"Hello how can I help you?" The clerk said. He was an old man with long white beard and a bald head. "We would like to know how much these statues are worth." Naruto said and unsealed the statues. "Well you're in luck as my specialty is statues." The clerk said and took a good look at the statues.

"W-where did you get these." The clerk said. "They were from a mission that we did. Why, is there something wrong?" Naruto answered. "N-no nothing's wrong. It's just that these statues have been thought lost after they were stolen twenty years ago." The clerk said with enthusiasm.

"So they're really expensive?" Naruto asked. "Yes. All of these statues are probably worth two or three million ryo." The clerk said. Naruto and Naomi were stunned; that much money for nineteen statues. "Any chance that you might have the money to buy these?" Naruto asked even though he knew that it was not likely.

"Yes I have as I just sold a few expensive statues for some noble whose name I didn't learn. So do you want to sell those statues?" The clerk asked to which Naruto nodded. "Wait here so I can get the money." Clerk said and went to the back of the store. He came back after a few minutes with a big pile of cash. Naruto took out a scroll from a pocket on his pants and sealed the money inside the scroll. They then thanked the clerk and left.

"So were to next?" Naomi asked outside the store. "How about we go see how Wave is doing." Naruto suggested. "Good idea." Naomi said and started to walk towards Nami no Kuni.

"Give us your money and no one gets hurt!" A bandit yelled as he jumped from the nearby bushes with a few dozen other bandits on the road to Nami no Kuni. "Whose turn is it now?" Naruto asked; completely ignoring the bandits. "Mine." Naomi said and disappeared from sight.

"Where did she go?" The apparent leader yelled before he was cut in piece. The rest of the bandits were quick to overcome their shocks and prepared to fight. Another was in pieces with no one seeing who did it. This continued until only three were left. They started to run but before anyone of them could disappear they met the same fate as the others.

When the last one had died Naomi appeared next to Naruto with her hands covered in blood. "Too easy" she said as she cleaned her hands and continued walking towards Nami no Kuni with Naruto.

"What do you think has happened in Nami after our last visit?" Naomi asked after some walking. "I don't know. Maybe they have gotten back to prosperity?" Naruto guessed.

They continued their way only stopping in a town to gamble. It took them three weeks to reach Nami and when they reached it they saw that it was in fact prospering quite nicely. They walked to Tazuna's house and when they reached it they saw that that it was bigger than before.

Naruto knocked on the door and heard some footsteps coming closer. Once the door opened they saw that it was Tsunami who opened it. "Long time no see Tsunami-san." Naruto said. Tsunami looked confused and asked "Do I know you two?"

"Aw, I'm hurt it isn't even half a year ago when I was here and saved this country though I admit that I have changed a lot during those months." Naruto said. Tsunami stood there for a while and then said "Naruto is that you?"

Naruto just smiled and said "Yeah it's me." Tsunami gave him a quick hug and asked "Why didn't you visit us before?" Naruto smiled still and said "I didn't have time to visit. Too many things have happened."

Tsunami would have wanted to ask some more but she was interrupted by someone shouting "Tsunami, who's at the door?" Naruto recognized the speaker as Tazuna. "It's Naruto!" Tsunami shouted back at him. It took a few seconds before Tazuna was at the door. Tazuna looked at Naruto for a while and then shook his hand.

"Who's she?" Tazuna asked while looking at Naomi. "This is Naomi. She's my girlfriend and travelling companion." Naruto answered. Naomi smiled and waved at them. "Well, what are you standing there for? Come inside." Tazuna said.

"So, what has happened after you left here?" Tazuna asked when Naruto and Naomi had sat down on the couch. "Well after I left, I searched for a nice and big cave where no one would interrupt me. Once I found it I started to paint some seals on the walls, floor and ceiling. It was that seal which caused my transformation. After I had used the seal I found that a few enemy shinobis were outside the cave. I fought them and won." Naruto took a slight pause and continued.

"After that I met Naomi and we quickly became friends. After that I looted the bodies of the shinobis and found a letter which had plans for an invasion to Konoha during the chuunin exam. After that I and Naomi spent two months training. Then I and Naomi went to Konoha to enter chuunin exam though we weren't in any of the hidden villages we used an old rule which allowed our entry. We also told the Hokage about the invasion." Naruto took a breath and would have continued but Naomi started to tell the tale.

"Then we did the first two parts of the exam easily. Then we had a month to train after that we had a tournament during which the invasion started. We managed to repel the invasion and then we left Konoha to wander around Hi no Kuni. After a few months we stopped in one of the towns and fought and killed two powerful shinobis, both of which were present in the invasion. After that we just wandered and did some missions after those we decided to come here." Naomi said.

Tsunami and Tazuna were dumbfounded by the story. They were taken away from their shock when Naruto asked "So what has happened after I left?" Tazuna shook his head and answered "Not much as you probably saw when you came here we're prospering really well. Also we heard a rumor that someone called the last Uchiha has escaped from Konoha few weeks ago."

"Figures." Naruto said. Neither Tazuna or Tsunami said anything about that. "Where's Inari?" Naruto asked. "He's playing with his friends right now." Tsunami answered. The next hour or so they talked about this and that.

"Kaa-san I'm home!" was heard from the door. "Inari come here we have guests!" Tsunami said with a louder than normal voice. Inari came to the living room and asked "Kaa-san who are these two?"

"The woman is Naomi and the man is Naruto." Tsunami said with a smile. Inari breath hitched when he heard Naruto's name. "N-nii-san!" Inari yelled and hugged Naruto's leg. "How's it going?" Naruto said and ruffled Inari's hair.

"W-where have you been?" Inari said while clinging to Naruto's leg. "Here and there." Naruto answered. "That's not a proper answer Naruto." Tsunami said to him. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and started to talk with Inari.

"Nii-san how long will you stay with us?" Inari asked. Naruto thought for a while and answered "Maybe a month or two." Inari looked really happy about that and gave Naruto's leg a death hug.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Naruto rose up to open it. When he opened it there was a man whose facial features made him look like he wasn't from Elemental Countries. He was bald and he was wearing clothes made out of leather which had metal plates embedded into it. He also had a strange sword on his back. It had a normal handle but the strangest parts were the guard and the blade. The guard was wider than the blade and the blade was completely straight unlike in a katana.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "My name is Seth Auger and I was sent here to look new members for guilds associated with the Guild League." Seth said. "What's the Guild League?" Naruto had to ask as he hadn't ever heard about it.

"Well that is my job to tell. The Guild League is an organization which helps guilds with missions and new recruits. We also put competitions in which the guilds can join. If you want to learn more go here." Seth said, took out a map and pointed an island that was close to Wave but didn't belong to any of the countries as it wasn't large, didn't have any important resources and wasn't in a strategic location. "There's a League outpost there. Now I must be off, I have to tell more people about the League." Seth finished and left.

"Who was it, Naruto-kun?" Naomi asked. "A person named Seth who told me something interesting." Naruto said and proceeded to tell them about what Seth had said.

"Are you going to check the place out?" Tazuna asked. Naruto looked at Naomi who nodded. "Yes but we promised to be here for at least a month." Naruto said causing Tazuna and his family to smile.

The month went by quickly with Naruto playing with Inari. Naomi was usually helping Tsunami or playing with Naruto and Inari. Now it was time for Naruto and Naomi to say goodbye to Tazuna and his family.

"Remember to come back sometime!" Tsunami yelled to Naruto and Naomi as they were walking on water towards the island where the League outpost was. Naruto just waved along with Naomi.

When they reached the island they saw a small fortress there. It had tall walls that were slightly taller than in most of the hidden villages. They saw that behind the wall was a mansion that was taller than the wall. Even though that sight would have stopped most in awe Naruto and Naomi just continued to the gate.

At the gate were two guards. One had an armor made completely out of metal plates and he was wearing a helmet that covered his face. (A/N: It's something like this . ) The armor wearing one's weapon was strange to Naruto. It was a long metal pole with a spike on top and below it was a blade from an axe. The other one was wearing the same kind of armor that Seth had.

"Halt, state your business!" The plate armor wearing one said. "We're here to learn about the Guild League." Naruto said to him. "Alright we'll send some of our people to escort you so please wait for a moment." The other one said and knocked on the gate. Soon the gate opened and two men came out of it. Both of them were wearing gray robes and had some kind of staff on their backs.

"Follow us we will lead you to our commander, he can tell you more about the League" One of them said and motioned them to follow him. They led Naruto and Naomi to the mansion and to one of the rooms close to the entrance. "Commander will be here shortly." The other one said and both of them left.

The room itself wasn't anything special, just a simple office, not much different from the Hokage's office. There were little this and that on the shelves and on the middle of the room was a desk and three chairs. Two on one side the one that on the other was luxurious looking. There was a door on the other side and two windows. They would have continued to check out the room but the other door opened and a man came out.

He was wearing clothes made from the fur of some animal but Naruto couldn't figure out from what animal it was made. The man had long black hair that reached middle of his back.

"Sorry for your wait but there was a small problem that I had to resolve. Now that I'm here have a seat." The man said and pointed at the two chairs in front of the desk. When Naruto and Naomi were seated the man started to talk again "My name is Tagir and I heard that you two would like to know about the League correct?" Naruto and Naomi nodded. "So what do you want to know?" Tagir asked. "Could you tell us about how the Guild League is led?" Naomi suggested.

"The Guild League is governed by the leaders of the ten most powerful guilds. Guilds can go up in the ranking every year in two of the three different tournaments. The tournaments are these: First one is a fight between two teams from the guilds, the second is which guild can do certain amount of missions fastest and finally the third is a tournament between all participating members from each guild but that doesn't increase the guilds ranking." Tagir told them.

"But how do they run their guilds if they govern the League?" Naomi asked. "Through their advisors, who they personally have appointed to lead the guild in their absence. Each guild leader has to appoint an advisor." Tagir answered.

"Now that we know about that would you tell us about the history of the League?" Naruto asked. "Alright. You might want to relax as it is quite long."

"The League was founded two hundred years ago by a group of ten who started the ten original guilds which are still active to these days. They started the guilds to protect the people of their continent of Phyria from bandits and monsters that had started to appear. Slowly their guilds grew in size and they decided to allow their guilds' members to create their own guilds." Tagir took a deep breath and continued.

"It took a few decades before the new guilds had spread all over the continent and for the new guild to start fighting against each other for missions and new members. It didn't take long for the original guilds to decide to start the Guild League which would supervise the guilds so that no wars would break out between them. They also learned that their continent was becoming too small for the guilds. The problem's growing was slowed down by the decision to disband some of the troublesome guilds. But that still didn't resolve it as the guilds were getting more members constantly and there wasn't enough missions for everyone. The League also put limit on how many members could a guild have but that didn't stop people from wanting to join guilds. Finally the situation was completely resolved when they received mission from the biggest and the only country in the continent named Akarn. The mission was to find new lands for colonization purposes. The League gave the mission to the largest guild." He took another deep breath.

"They found many island chains and a continent. The continent they found was bigger than the one from which they left and it was almost completely covered in jungle. That continent is also my home. There everyone lived in small tribes and many of them were quick to accept the guilds and the change that their coming brought. Of course there were tribes that didn't like the change and started to attack the guild members but they were quickly put down by the superior fighting strength of the guilds and Akarn. The continent was named Polyria"

"After many years of hard work there were many prospering colonies and the guilds had more room to expand. It took six decades before the new continent was almost in the same situation as was the first continent. But before it happened the League had decided to start enforcing the rules properly and they managed to prevent the situation to become the same situation as before. Ten years later the colonies on the new continent wanted to become their own country but Akarn's king wouldn't allow it and a war broke out."

"Both sides wanted help from the guilds but the League didn't want to help either side so the leaders of the League allowed the guilds to choose if they wanted to participate to war. The war itself ended after three years of bloody fighting in the jungles and cities of Polyria. The colonies who named themselves as the Republic of Tarn managed to drive Akarnian troops out of their continent. For the following decades the League helped people in the Republic to expand in Polyria by allowing guilds to be formed in there. It was during those years that the League understood that it needed a headquarters that was in neutral zone so they themselves hired their own guilds to search for a place." He took another deep breath.

"You might ask why the Guild League would need a headquarters. The reason itself is simple, to house all the records of accepted and completed missions, new recruits and to hold the meetings between the leaders. Now back to the history. One of the explorers went north on her search and amidst the frozen islands she found an island that was as warm as the first continent on its summers. This caused her to stop at the island. She found that the island itself was big enough to house the League's headquarters but the most interesting find was when she went to a cave with her team. Inside the cave were ruins and inside of it was a machine of some kind that produced the warmth to the island."

"She quickly went back to the League to inform them of her find. Once the League heard her story they decided that that place was to be their headquarters. The constructions of the headquarters were started a month after the island's discovery. But a month after the beginning of the construction another explorer came back and told the League that he had found another continent which was completely inhabited. The League was excited about this discovery and sent messages to both the king of Akarn and to the senate of Tarn. It took a week for the League to receive news about what the two countries had planned. They had decided to send diplomats to the new continent. Leaders of the League decided to send one person to tell them about the League and to ask if they wanted the League to expand to their lands."

"It took two weeks for the diplomat team to come back to their respective governments and both diplomats had managed to get trading agreements with the new country named Arkania. The new country allowed the League to establish few new guilds in their territory for a trial run. It took three years before they allowed more guilds to be made in their territory. After that there haven't been any major wars or discoveries, just some conflicts between the nations until two months ago when we discovered this continent and started build this outpost. So any more questions?" Tagir asked.

"We can sense that you and everyone here are strong but your chakra reserves are as big as a normal civilian's. Why is that?" Naruto asked. "That's because each continent developed their own, unique powers. If I understand correctly chakra is made from the physical and mental energy?" Naruto nodded but didn't know where the conversation was going.

"Well in Phyria they managed to use physical energy to strengthen themselves though it doesn't come without a cost. The cost is if the person uses it often and in large quantities they will get mutations that can be lethal. But if you can survive them you will be more powerful. The natives of my home continent are able to change between human, animal and hybrid forms. And finally the people of Arkania are able to use the mental energy to create different effects like fireballs but the downside is that they cannot make themselves stronger with it and if they use it too much they will either fall into coma or become brain dead. Also in Arkania there are certain crystals that allow objects to be enchanted with different properties like a sword could be in flames. It was also noted that a person can't use both mental and physical energy. Everyone who tried died quickly, we still don't know why exactly this happened." Tagir explained.

"In which of these groups do you belong?" Naomi asked. "As I said before my homeland is Polyria and I'm one of the natives so I can change into an animal, human and hybrid form and I have received some training in the usage of the physical energy." Tagir explained. "There is one thing that has been on my mind from the time we got in is how we can understand you people if you came from different continent?" Naruto asked.

"Well we found out that on each continent people spoke the languages that were similar to each other so it was easy to translate them. Then there are the Arkanians, some of them could use their ability to learn other languages easily from the person who speaks it though I never understood how they do it." Tagir answered.

"Any more questions?" Tagir asked. Naomi was the one who asked the next question "What kind of missions do the guilds do?"

"The Guild League accepts almost all the missions including assassinations if the guild wants them but only one per month. Then there are the normal kinds like destroy a bandit camp, defend a village, escort a caravan and other missions like that." Tagir explained. "Now I have a question for you two. Would you like to join to an existing guild or create a new one?"

(A/N: Done. So what do you think about the Guild League? I know my description of it is not the best possible but for me it is the best I could come up with. IF you have anything you want to ask about the Guild League then put it in a PM or in the review. Now go to my profile and vote if you want Naruto and Naomi to create their own guild or leave the outpost and resume their wandering making the League to stay in the background. The vote will stay for a week, after that I will start to make the next chapter. I don't want anyone to say in their review that this idea sucks and I should rewrite this chapter. See you all in the next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. My reason was lack of motivation but now I try to start writing again. But enough chit-chat start reading.)

Chapter 10

"Do you want to create your own guild? We are giving you a better deal as you would be making the first guild in the Elemental Countries." Tagir said. "Can we have some time to think?" Naruto asked. "Sure take as long as you need." Tagir said with a smile.

"What should we do?" Naomi asked when they were outside the room. "I think we should do it and create our own guild." Naruto answered. "Why?" Naomi asked; wanting to know Naruto's reason. "Even though I don't want to be a kage of a village anymore I still would like to lead something and this provides the best chance to fulfill that." Naruto answered. "But what make you think that you would lead it?" Naomi said back with a challenging smirk. "Is that a challenge?" Naruto asked and smirked back. "It is." Naomi answered; still wearing the smirk.

"So you too are in favor of starting our own guild." Naruto said. "Sure, it might be fun but we need to learn more about the rules before making our final decision." Naomi said "And we have to decide which one of us will lead the guild." Naruto thought for a second and answered "Yes but we can think about that later. We should inform Tagir of our decision."

They then walked back to the room and sat down. "So, have you come to decision on the question?" Tagir asked after they had sat down. "Yes. We have decided to create a guild but we want to know what rules and regulations the League enforces on the guilds." Naruto said.

"There aren't many rules as the League wants to give guilds as much freedom as possible though there are few rules that must be followed. I will now tell you them. The first is that the guild cannot accept assassination missions which don't come from the League. Second rule is that the guild members will not kill people who aren't associated in the mission. The punishment for breaking that rule is usually death and not even leader of the guild is immune to this rule. Third is that the guild leader and the advisor can't be on a mission at the same time unless they have appointed someone else to lead in their stead. And the final rule is that a guild can't have more than fifty people in it excluding the leader and the advisor. Here's a book which has all the other, not so important rules." Tagir said and gave a thin booklet to Naruto.

"So who shall lead the guild?" Tagir asked as he took some papers from his desk. "We have a bit of trouble in choosing as we both would like to be the leader." Naomi said.

"Would you like to have a duel to decide who shall lead?" Tagir suggested. "Well that's a good idea except that when we fight we have to limit our strength. Otherwise we might destroy a huge amount of land." Naomi said.

"That could be a problem but I have a solution for that. How about I give you some files about our new recruits. Both of you choose one who will represent you in the duel and the one who's chosen one loses has to be the advisor." Tagir said. "Should we accept this?" Naruto asked Naomi. She nodded.

"Wait here." Tagir said rose from his seat and went outside the room. Few minutes later he arrived with many folders, set them down on the table and said "Here are the folders. There are recruits from every continent."

Naruto and Naomi looked through the folders until they both had read them all and chosen who will represent them. Naruto chose a man from Arkania. Naruto learned that the man was good in both defensive and offensive spells but excelled in close range offensive elemental attacks especially fire attacks. Naomi's choice was a woman from Polyria who is able to transform into Cerberus, a three-headed dog and she also could use physical energy well.

"So you have chosen. We will have to inform their trainers and get them transported here. It will take about four days for them to get here along with many other recruits who will come here for any new guilds. During this time you're free to stay here and learn more about the League and the continents." Tagir said.

"Where will we stay?" Naruto asked. "Alys! Could you come here?" Tagir shouted. "What is it?" a voice came from the door behind Tagir.

The door opened and a woman came through. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail, her eyes were blue and she was wearing a pink robe that had many strange runes embedded on it. "Alys, would you show these two to a free room?" Tagir asked. Alys nodded and said "Follow me."

She led Naruto and Naomi through the building until they came to a door at the middle of a hallway. "This shall be your room for the duration of your stay. Do you have any questions?" Alys asked. "Where are the library and the training area?" Naomi asked. "The library is at the end of this hallway." Alys said and pointed at the end of the hallway. "The training area is behind this building. If that is all I will take my leave." Alys said and waited for them to ask something. When she saw that neither Naomi nor Naruto had anything to say, she left.

"After you" Naruto said and opened the door for Naomi. "Thank you" she said and walked in. When Naruto came inside, he saw that the room had one bed that could easily fit three people and then some. The room also had a dresser opposite the bed and a single window opposite to the door.

"It's a nice room" Naomi said and sat down on the bed. "What shall we do now?" Naruto asked. "We should go to the library to learn a bit more about the abilities of these foreigners" Naomi suggested. "That's a good idea. Remember the ruins that Tagir told us about. We could see if the library has anything about it." Naruto said.

The library was huge there had to be over hundred bookshelves there. Naruto spotted the library worker and asked where the books about the abilities of the people were. He told Naruto to the books which were at the other side of the library. Naruto thanked him and went with Naomi to search for the books they wanted.

They searched but they couldn't read any of the books so they went back to the library worker and asked about it. "Ah you must be the locals who live on this continent. Let me get someone here who can help you with that." The worker said and left. He arrived after a few minutes with Alys.

"So your problem is that you can't read our books. Well that can be easily fixed. Please, stand still." Alys said and started to chant something. After she had finished her chant, brightly shining glyphs appeared beneath Naruto and Naomi. After the glyphs had disappeared Alys said "You should be able to read our books now." She said before leaving them.

Naruto and Naomi went back to the books and found out that it had worked. Naruto took a book about abilities of Arkanians and Naomi took one about the abilities of Phyrians. After they had gone through the books they discussed about their finds.

Naruto found out that Arkanians call their abilities spells and the spells are much like jutsus except that the spells are less diverse but more powerful. He also learned that everyone has an elemental affinity even those who can't use spells. The example spell that the book told was a fireball. It was one of the most common spells and almost all the Arkanian wizards knew how to do it. The book also contained information on different types of spells.

The book told that the most common spell type is Chant. Effects of chants can vary from the ability to understand another language to creating a huge earthquake. The next most common spell type is elemental spells. They are as their name states and they don't require chants or rune. They are weaker but are preferred on the battlefields as they can be cast immediately. The rarest type is Rune spells. They are the most powerful, can be hidden easily but the runes are hard to create and placing them is time consuming.

Naomi had found that the Phyrian warriors could reinforce themselves with physical energy which they already knew but the interesting thing that Naomi found out was that the mutations that Tagir mentioned were really powerful if the receiving one would survive. Most mutations would give increased physical abilities or resistances but there has been cases where a person could manipulate flames with his mutated hand but they were extremely rare.

She also learned more about the monsters on Phyria. The book told that the monsters are people and in some cases animals that could use the physical energy but were driven mad by the mutations that happened in their brains and soon after that everywhere on their bodies. The monsters' size can wary from slightly smaller than a child to being taller than three houses combined.

One of the more interesting facts that Naomi found out was that there were no completely identical monsters but the monsters were categorized by their abilities. The book didn't go into details about the monster categories but it told the two biggest groups. They were the Runners and the Destroyers.

The Runners are like their name suggests very fast. They usually run circles around their prey's and attack when they've disoriented them. They weren't usually strong but were known to hunt in packs though the larger ones would hunt alone.

The Destroyers are usually big in every way and are almost impossible to harm without reinforcing the body with physical energy. The Destroyers are usually very slow. They often hunt alone and sometimes attack settlements.

Naomi also found a book about the other monsters categories but didn't have time to read it as it was time for the library to close for the night.

Back at their room Naruto and Naomi were ready to go to bed. "Those are interesting powers that we found out don't you agree?" Naruto asked. "Yes but I'm more interested about the monsters and that ruin which Tagir mentioned." Naomi said. "I'm also interested to know if the other continent have any kinds of monsters." Naruto said and climbed to the bed next to Naomi. They fell asleep quickly.

Naruto woke up little later than usual to a knock on their door. "Hello, I have breakfast for you!" a voice came through the door. Naruto rose from the bed, put on some clothes and went to open the door. He opened it and saw a boy who was around 16 years old. He had black hair that was cut short and was wearing a blank gray robe. There was a tray with food and eating utensils on his hand.

"Here's your breakfast sir." the boy said and left after giving the tray to Naruto. Naruto closed the door and sat down on the bed next Naomi who had woken up by the knocking as well. "So what's for breakfast?" Naomi asked. "Rice and fish." Naruto answered, put the tray down and started eating with Naomi.

After they were done eating they went to the training area. When they arrived there they saw that it was better than any training ground that they had seen in any hidden village that they had been. The training area had many obstacle courses, targets that looked like humans, two sparring rings, a pond and a small forest.

Naruto saw only a few people there. Two were practicing their accuracy while another two were sparring in the ring. There also were three people doing the obstacle course and a few were at the pond meditating.

Naruto and Naomi went to the other sparring ring and started to spar. Naruto started the spar with a kick to Naomi's ribs but she dodged it by jumping backward and countered with a kick to Naruto's chest. Naruto had to take a step back from the kick but immediately after jumped into air and punched the ground next to Naomi.

The punch created a small crater in the spot where Naruto had hit but Naomi managed to dodge it. She jumped and kicked Naruto's back but Naruto managed to dodge it and grabbed the leg. He then threw Naomi to the ground. Naomi landed on her feet and threw a fist at Naruto's face but Naruto dodged it and kicked Naomi's knee. Naomi fell but rose immediately and kicked Naruto's face making him fall down.

"That was a good warm up." Naruto said as he rose from the ground. "That it was." Naomi answered. They then turned around and saw that almost everyone from the training ground was watching them. When they saw that Naruto and Naomi had stopped they went back to do what they did before.

Naruto and Naomi left the training area and went to the library again. This time Naruto took a book about the transformation power of Polyrians and Naomi took a book about the monsters on Phyria.

The book that Naruto took didn't tell much more than what Tagir had explained. The most interesting thing that Naruto found out from the book was that how rare it was for a person to be able to transform into a legendary creature like phoenix. He also learned that Polyrians couldn't stay in their hybrid form for long. The reason was that they could use the powers of the creature within a humanoid body.

Naomi found out more about the Phyrian monsters. She found out that the two categories given in the last book she read were more like generalization of the different monsters as there were very few monsters that could fit completely into those categories. As an example was one of the most famous monsters. It had been as tall as a tree but it still could move slightly slower than the fastest animal on Phyria. The book didn't mention if it was given a name. Rest of the book was a catalog of the most legendary monsters.

After they had read those books they searched any other interesting books. They found a book about the ruins on which the Guild League headquarters are built. It told that there were ruins of similar architecture on all of the three continents but only on two ruins had anything of value has been found. First was on Arkania and it hold instructions on how to use crystals to enchant items. And the second were the ruins that Tagir mentioned. All other ruins had broken and unusable technology or nothing at all.

The book also contained a theory about why are those ruins found on every continent. The theory is that all the continents were connected from their northern parts and that something happened and destroyed the northern area, leaving only few islands. The next parts of the book were about different legends and myths surrounding the ruins. One of them which caught Naomi's attention was a legend about a man from a civilization long since destroyed who battled a great being in the north and used the ground to imprison the being and then threw the prison into the sky creating the moon.

Naruto watched Naomi's shock filled face as she read that legend from the book. "Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. "No nothing is wrong. I just learned something about my father." Naomi said. That got Naruto's attention. Naomi had once told him who her father was. He was the legendary man who had created the original jutsus and fought the great Juubi. He was The Rikkudou Sennin.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked while in shock about the discovery. "This book tells about the myths and legends surrounding the ruins and one of them tells about Rikkudou Sennin." Naomi answered "Does the legend contain anything else?" Naruto asked eager to know more. "I don't know. I haven't read it further because I was just so shocked to learn that my father is known on the other continents." Naomi answered. "Well let's read it." Naruto said with enthusiasm. The part of the legend that Naomi hadn't read told that the Rikkudou Sennin had travelled around the continents teaching people there on how to use their powers and could use powers no one had seen before.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto said after they had read the book. "Well what should we do now?" Naomi wondered. "Let's go explore this place." Naruto said and left the library with Naomi.

During their exploration they found where the kitchen and the dining hall were. The dining hall wasn't luxurious but that was to be expected from it as only the guest quarters and the library looked like they would fit to a minor noble's home.

Naruto and Naomi stayed for a while in the dining room talking with the different people there. They talked with the outpost's blacksmith and he told them about the weapons used in different continents. On Phyria they use pretty much all types of weapons from a dagger to halberd and some use more exotic weapons like spiky whips. Polyrians use spears, bows and claws that were made from stone before Phyrians came. After that they started to use metals in their weapons. Arkanians usually use staves made out of a special wood or minerals that can channel mental energy but there are some who use weapons with imbedded crystals.

They also talked with the outpost's enchanter, the one who imbeds the crystals. She told them that the crystal didn't have to be bigger than one's fingertip to be strong. It is the crystals clarity that matters. The most powerful crystals are so clear that you could look through it and see almost perfectly through it except that world would have different color. Those crystals were the most powerful as they could hold large amounts of all types of mental energy but those crystals are rare and only the most powerful people could afford them or recharge them. When they asked her about the recharge she told them that the crystals could be recharged by focusing element imbued mental energy to them.

Naruto and Naomi thanked her and went back outside for some afternoon training. When they were outside the door that led there they heard someone shouting "For the honor of the first guild on this continent we shall have a tournament! Anyone can participate!" Naruto looked at Naomi and asked "Should we join?" Naomi's answer came immediately. "Yes." She said and opened the door.

On the training area they saw twenty people in line to enter the tournament. Naruto and Naomi went to the line. Once they were registered they were given a number. Naruto's was 21 and Naomi's was 22. They were told that the tournament begins tomorrow so they decided to train their charka control for rest of the day.

On the next morning they were woken up like last time with the same boy outside the door with a tray full of food. They ate the food and went to the training area where all the other participants already were. They counted them quickly and there were no other participants.

The training area was almost the same as it had been yesterday except that there was a pit which diameter was at least 40 meters and was 4 meters deep.

Naruto and Naomi had to wait a few minutes until Tagir came and started to tell the rules of the tournament. They were the same as in the chuunin exam except that killing and dismembering were forbidden. After that Tagir and few others who were chosen as judges chose who would fight who.

Naruto's fight was the second one and he had to fight a woman from Phyria while Naomi's fight was the final and she had to fight a woman from Polyria. The first fight was between a man from Arkania named Goi Speer and a man from Phyria named Kerehi Reinhardt. The fight ended when Goi managed to Kerehi in a prison made of the ground beneath them created by using earth spell.

It was Naruto's turn to fight next. The woman he had to fight against had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Agatha Shylton and she was wearing a shirt made out of small metal rings and greaves made from metal plates. Her weapon of choice was a spear which she held in one hand while the other one held a shield almost her size.

When the judges began the fight Agatha ran towards Naruto at high jounin speeds surprising Naruto slightly. Agatha stabbed at Naruto who dodged it and sent a punch towards the woman's temple. She crouched before the fist could connect and then blocked another punch from Naruto that sent her skidding back half meter and with a crack on her shield.

Agatha retaliated with three lightning fast stabs to Naruto's shoulders but only one of them hit its mark and going through the shoulder and into the wall of the pit. Agatha thought that she had won the match until Naruto suddenly punched her to her stomach with enough force to throw her to the opposite wall. Naruto nonchalantly took the spear out of his shoulder and getting everyone surprised as the wound started to close instantly. They also saw that there was no blood on the spear.

Naruto went to Agatha and check her pulse. He sighed, relieved that he hadn't accidently killed her. He then came out of the pit and went to stand next to Naomi.

The next fights gave Naruto and Naomi a new insight on the abilities of the different continents. The time went by so quickly that they didn't notice that it was already time for Naomi to fight against the Polyrian woman named Abena. She had black hair on a ponytail and had brown eyes. She wore clothes made from fur of a tiger-like creature and had artificial claws made out of metal in both of her hands.

Naomi took her stance and was ready for the fight. When the fight began Naomi dashed forward fast and used her chakra to turn her hands into claws which she used to swipe at Abena. Abena jumped back and used her own claws but her attack didn't hit and Naomi managed to hit during Abena's swipe. Suddenly Abena threw her claws at Naomi, jumped back and started to transform into a woman-bear hybrid. She then started to use her claws much faster than before the transformation.

Naomi dodged all swipes effortlessly and made her own attacks whenever she could. She was surprised when Abena shot a wave of energy through her claws. Naomi managed to dodge the wave but got hit by Abena's surprise attack, shredding parts of Naomi's clothes. Naomi retaliated by gathering chakra to the tips of her claws and releasing it as a bigger wave at Abena who got hit by them and passed out. Naomi came out of the pit when they announced her winner.

After Naomi got out of the pit Tagir announced that the first round was over and that there was a three hour long pause before the next round.

(A/N Done. I haven't got much to say except that the next chapter will have the rest of the tournament, the duel between the chosen and beginning of Naruto's and Naomi's guild.)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Here's the newest and probably the final chapter that I'll make to this story and to my other story. Look at the bottom author's notes for more information.)

When the three hours had passed Naruto and Naomi were again near the pit. The first fight was Naruto against Goi Speer. The match began with Naruto throwing **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** without calling its name or using hand seals. Goi looked impressed but he theatrically stomped on the ground and a wall of earth rose from the ground blocking the jutsu. A cloud of smoke rose from the impact and as it dissolved Goi couldn't see Naruto anywhere. Suddenly Goi was sent flying by a powerful punch. Somehow Goi managed to soften the wall of the pit as the wall stretched.

Goi began his offensive by creating ten balls of earth and sending them at Naruto at high speeds. Naruto dodged them all only to notice that the balls started to home onto him. While dodging the balls Naruto thought _'Finally I have a chance to try this' _and got a look of concentration on his face. Suddenly Naruto stopped and when the balls were almost touching him they disintegrated after each got hit by an energy wave in shape of a crescent.

Everyone, including Naomi, were shocked by that move. Naruto started to sprint towards Goi who had already recovered. Goi tried to use the same move on Naruto that he had used on his previous opponent. Naruto decided to show off again and allowed the earth prison to engulf him completely. What no one saw was Naruto's smirk as the earth prison covered his face.

The announcer was ready to call Goi victor but the earth prison exploded and only a dust cloud remained of it. After the dust settled everyone saw unfazed Naruto whose fist was visibly covered in chakra. Naruto threw a punch towards Goi and the chakra on his hand formed a ball that was sent at surprised Goi. He didn't have enough time to dodge the ball and he fell unconscious just by coming in contact with the ball.

Everyone was silent after such turnaround; no one, except Naomi, had thought that Naruto could break the earth prison. The announcer got quickly over his shock and declared Naruto victorious. The next match held little interest to Naruto and Naomi as they were too engrossed in their talk about Naruto's match.

"When did you learn to manipulate chakra like that?" Naomi asked, interested as she hadn't taught Naruto to expel chakra waves from his body. "It's something that I have trained in secret along with some other abilities." Naruto answered, peaking Naomi's curiosity. "Well, what kind of secrets are you still hiding?" Naomi asked with a seductive tone. Naruto leaned to her ear and whispered "You'll find out later." Naomi started to pout at Naruto's answer.

It took some time until it was Naomi's fight. The announcer said three names not two like usual. The fighters were Naomi, a man named Kimissu from Phyria who looked like a monk and a woman named Issit from Arkania. Before they were allowed to the pit the announcer told everyone to step back as few people in robes walked to the edge of the pit and started chanting.

When they were finished they backed off while nothing was happening but soon earth trembled and the pit got much larger. When the pit was expanded the announcer told the fighters to enter it.

When everyone were ready the announcer began the fight. Kimissu ran towards Naomi with a face without emotions. When he reached her he span around and kicked. Naomi ducked underneath it but didn't have a chance to retaliate as three strange creatures of earth had been summoned by Issit. The beings had two hands that didn't have any visible fingers or joints and it was the same with the legs as they also didn't have joints or toes. Their heads were just a faceless mound between its arms.

One the creatures attacked Kimissu and the rest attack Naomi. The creatures weren't fast but their attacks were powerful as whenever one hit the ground a crater formed. Naomi got tired of dodging and sent waves of chakra from her claws at the creatures attacking her. The creatures didn't even try to dodge and were sliced to pieces.

Naomi looked at Issit and saw that she wasn't even fazed by what had happened. Naomi was confused but before she could attack Issit she had to dodge a strike from the creatures behind her. As Naomi turned to fight them she saw that the bodies of the creatures she had destroyed weren't there anymore. She cut off the arms from the other creature but soon after the arms grew back and the arms that fell disappeared into the ground.

While Naomi was dodging the attacks of the creatures Kimissu had somehow managed to paralyze the creature and was engaging Issit. Kimissu threw punches at Issit but none of the landed as a see-through shield appeared whenever a punch was about to hit Issit.

After punching a few times at the shield Kimissu started to channel physical energy to his fists and then punched. Cracks started to form on the shield but soon mended again. Kimissu started to channel even more physical energy to his fists but started to cry out in pain. He fell to his knees holding his right wrist everyone stood in silence as the fist started to warp into an animal like claw with scaly but still fleshy looking skin.

As soon as the hand had transformed the rest of his arm started to change as well. It grew thicker and the same scaly but fleshy texture grew on the arm. Kimissu was huffing with his head held down when the transformation stopped. Suddenly he rose and charged at Issit even faster than he was previously capable.

When he was next to Issit he punched with his right arm and the shield shattered instantly. Issit chanted in panic as another punch from Kimissu was approaching. When the punch connected it went through Issit like she had turned into a mist. Kimissu started to shout in rage as he continued to transform. It didn't take long for his torso and other hand to change.

At that time Naomi had managed to destroy the creatures completely by sending large amounts of chakra through them. She saw that Kimissu started to attack Issit with intent to kill so she decided to strike while Kimissu was still transforming.

Naomi swiped Kimissu's right arm causing him to scream out in pain and rage. She saw the wounds she caused already healing but couldn't take a good look at it as Kimissu swirled around and swung his left arm at Naomi's head. She dodged the strike that might have killed a normal human as when it hit the ground a crater formed.

Naomi noticed that Kimissu was constantly getting stronger and faster. 'I might have to start taking this seriously.' She thought as she dodged another strike from Kimissu. Suddenly chains made out of light rose from the ground and attached to Kimissu. Then the chains started to pull Kimissu down until he was lying on the ground and unable to move.

Issit looked very exhausted from creating the chains and surrendered. The announcer called Naomi winner and ordered few of the ex-participants to take Kimissu to an empty cell. "It seems that Kimissu won't be with us anymore." the announcer said with a somber tone. "We will continue the tournament tomorrow."

"Well, that was interesting." Naruto commented when he and Naomi were leaving the pit. "Yeah. Did see how much Kimissu got stronger after the mutation?" Naomi asked. "Yes. I was a little shocked by the amount of power he could use after the mutation." Naruto asked, clearly interested in knowing more about the subject.

When they were back inside the building they saw Issit sitting on a bench next to a wall and reading. Naomi wanted to know more about the spells she used during their match. "Hey Issit." Naomi greeted her. "Hello." She said back. "What are you reading?" Naomi asked curiously. "Just something about more complex chants." Issit answered. "Is there something you want to ask me?" she said. "We would like to know more about chants." Naruto answered. "Oh. Could you be more specific?"

"Well, we would like to know what the limits chants have are." Naomi said this time. "There hasn't been found any limit as anything that has been tried has either worked or sent the person trying into coma from using too much mental energy. The chants can create barriers as you saw me do, they can also create beings and items from the elements also they can be used for healing. I have heard that the strongest Chanters have even managed to resurrect people or create living creatures." Issit told them.

"What kinds of chants are you specialized in?" Naomi asked; curious to know. "I've specialized in creation. It includes creating those creatures, that I call minions, from any element and creating barriers." Issit answered; eager to talk with someone who was interested in her skills.

"How chants are made?" Naruto asked. His thoughts were on the thought of managing to recreate those effects with chakra. "Well, usually the stronger the chants the longer it is. But I've read that the masters can create almost impenetrable barriers with only a single word." Issit answered eagerly.

"Thanks that's all we need to know." Naomi said with a smile. Issit smile back and continued to read her book. As they walked back to their room they talked about how they could try and recreate the chants with chakra. Naruto suggested to try and isolate the different energies in chakra while Naomi wanted to see how the mental energy moved while using chants and then trying to recreate it with chakra.

"So what kind of abilities are you hiding from me?" Naomi asked when they had entered their room. "Well as I'm made of chakra I wanted to try if I could manipulate my chakra body. As you saw me shooting those waves it obviously works. I've also tried to create a way to change my body like changing my hand into a sword." Naruto answered and paused, allowing Naomi to process what was being told.

"Few of my experimental techniques are a ball made of chakra that get stuck to the target and starts to rapidly expand using the targets chakra, a technique that involves me pushing my chakra into another person and allowing me to control them, I've also tried to create beings out of my chakra but all of my experiments haven't had any success." Naruto finished looking at the slightly awestruck Naomi.

"That great but those sound like impossible to create." Naomi told him. "That's what I thought until the League showed up with these completely new abilities. If only I could find a way to use their abilities." Naruto sighed and moved to sit on the bed. "I'm sure you'll find a way." Naomi said and sat next to Naruto.

They stayed there until Naruto asked "What should we name our guild?" Naomi thought for a moment before saying "How about The Scarlet Heart?" Naruto was thinking about the name and said "I don't personally like that name." "Then how about The Bloody Seal?" Naomi proposed. "How about The Crimson Dragons?" Naruto proposed this time. "Well let's decide it later, okay?" Naomi said, finalizing the conversation.

Naruto and Naomi spent the rest of the day on their room having fun.

They woke up next morning from the same thing they were used to. The same boy with tray full of food knocking on their door. They took the food, thanked the boy and took the food. After the breakfast they went back to the pit.

All of the remaining contestants were already there. "Well, let's get this show on the road." Naruto said and started to stretch. His stretching was interrupted by an explosion coming from the front of the outpost. Everyone got ready for an attack. Suddenly a man wearing a suit of armor that covered him completely came and said "We are under attack from a huge group of bandits with a dozen people wielding this continents powers."

Naruto and Naomi took that as a sign to go and help the defense of the outpost. When they arrived they saw a battle going on with the well-equipped forces of the League and the bandits who outnumbered the League forces by at least 7-to-1. There also were missing-nins here and there wreaking havoc among the League forces but there also were some of the League elites dueling the missing-nins. The strongest missing-nins were only slightly stronger than the average League elites.

The battle wasn't going in the bandits favor as the League forces had much better equipment and training. Naruto and Naomi both jumped in the middle of the fight and cut through the bandit ranks like a knife through hot butter.

After they joined the defenders got their morale raised and started to fight even harder. By now the most of the missing-nins had been slain and the remaining three were in one group getting surrounded by the elites. The nins faces were looking grim. They looked at each other, did a few hand-seals and drew blood from their hands. Then they hit their blood soaked hands to the ground as League forces charged at them.

Before the League forces could reach them three huge clouds of smoke appeared, shocking everyone except Naruto and Naomi who had already finished their battles. Suddenly three large beings charged from the smoke. A huge elephant, a gigantic crocodile and a massive elk and the three nins on top of them.

The elephant was trampling everyone who was unfortunate to be in its path. None could stop its rampage as its hide was so thick that only the strongest could scratch it. The crocodile was feasting on the people that tried to stand their ground against the beast. All the spells that were used against it seemed to have no effect just like all physical attacks. The only beast that was suffering was the elk as its fur was on fire and there was blood on it.

Naruto looked at Naomi and asked "Which one do you want?" Naomi looked at the elephant and then at the crocodile. "I'll take the crocodile." She said and ran towards the crocodile. Naruto looked at the elephant and turned into a cocoon like the time in Konoha.

Naomi was fighting against the crocodile with her human form with little success. She could harm the crocodile but the damage was so small that it didn't even slow crocodile's rampage. 'This is getting nowhere.' She thought and jumped far back. By now almost all the League forces had evacuated the area. Naomi didn't need to transform into a cocoon to change into her Kyuubi-form, her body just started changing into more foxlike form and then starting to get bigger and bigger until she was larger than the building.

By now Naruto's cocoon had burst open revealing him in his dragon form. The elephant seemed to hesitate a while but then charged at Naruto. Naruto took flight, dodging the elephant's charge, He then flew down towards the elephant and tried to take a bite out of its back. The elephant managed to do a surprisingly agile move and dodged Naruto but it still got some scratches from the sharp scales.

When Naruto tried to get closer to the elephant for another attack, the elephant used his trunk to catch Naruto's leg. Naruto dodged the trunk and used his talons to slash it. The slash cut so deep that the trunk came almost completely off.

Naruto noticed that the elephant was trying to use chakra and he wasn't going to let it happen. He swoop down from the sky and managed to bite a piece off the elephant's back. The elephant fell down and just before hitting the ground it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The crocodile that Naomi was fighting was also losing the fight. Naomi moved too fast for it to bite her and it had many deep gashes on its body. Crocodile tried to mold chakra inside its mouth and water started to gather in its mouth. Naomi moved fast and slashed its face causing it to roar in pain and disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto and Naomi changed back into their human forms and saw Tagir walking towards them. "I knew you weren't just some normal people but who would have thought that you could transform into giant beasts!" Tagir shouted eagerly and with a little bit of admiration within it. "I had some reservations about allowing you to create a guild but it seems that they were unnecessary." Tagir continued with a lowered voice.

"Can we now continue the talks about our guild?" Naruto asked. "Sure, Sure." Tagir said and ushered them into the slightly ruined building.

(A/N: Finally done with this chapter. I got some sad news that some of you might have known. I'm abandoning my both stories with heavy heart. I've lost my motivation in writing these fics and my imagination is full of different ideas for stories that I want to pursue. My next story might be another fanfiction or it could be my first original fiction that I would release in FictionPress. If anyone wants to continue this fic then you're welcome to take it and modify it as much as you please. My next story might start next month or next year so it's goodbye for now.)


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Important!**

Some of you might have guessed what I'm about to say. I know that this might sadden some people but I have decided to do this. I'm abandoning both of my fics. Reason is simple, I have lost my motivation to write them. I keep postponing to write them and I'm starting to get unsatisfied with my earlier writing.

Even though I stop writing these two fics doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing completely. I will write in the future another fanfiction or I might consider writing my own, original story that I'd release in FictionPress, but I'm still thinking which of my ideas I should write first. Enough of this note.

Goodbye for now…


End file.
